The Call
by Boys3allC
Summary: When Sheldon receives a call mysterious call after dinner and then leaves unexpectedly. It leaves the gang wondering what he is up to and if they ever knew him at all. Very AU this is my take on a story by sazzieazzie.
1. Chapter 1

This is for Sazziazzie who shared a story with me and asked me make it my own. I hope I did your brain baby justice! And Sorry Sazzie asking me not to Shamy is like asking Spongebob not to laugh...it can't be done...I hope you like it anyways.

Penny stays at the guys apartment far longer than she intended. Usually she leaves after she had eaten dinner never long enough to be sucked into one of their silly games. However tonight she has a motive. Her cell phone was cut off and she gave her casting agent the guys home number to call her on. Penny did not even have a landline.

As the night drags on she casts furtive glances at the phone. Begging for it to ring with her mind. When it finally does she jumps out of her skin trying to answer it but Sheldon beats her. His long arm easily reaching over and grabbing it before she can hop on it.

"Hello." he says and she stands in front of him with her hands on her hips. No one ever calls them this was for her. Sheldon does not say another word but she watches as his face goes stoney. The expression on his face his hard and emotionless like a mask. It is actually quite frightening.

"Sheldon who is it." she hisses at him and he looks at her expressionless and cocks his head to the side and something about the smoothness of the motion makes her blood run cold. It is other worldly, not human. She begins to question if perhaps he really is a robot.

"I will be down shortly, goodbye." he says and he hangs up the phone.. Then he gets up and goes straight to his bedroom and emerges minutes later holding his emergency bag.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asks as he heads out the door.

"I am leaving." he says shutting the door.

"Yes but leaving where?" Leonard asks as he runs to catch up with him on the stairs.

"None of your concern." he intones and he is moving so fast down the stairs it is almost as if he is gliding. The rest of the gang follow him.

"Like going forever?" Howard asks

"It's a possibility." Sheldon answers still moving down the stairs.

"Can I have your comic books?" Raj asks.

"Take whatever you want my possessions are meaningless." He says as he reaches the lobby and Raj and Howard look at each other amazed. Sheldon slams through the lobby door and outside. Outside there is a black town car parked with a tall man dressed in suit standing beside it. Penny recognizes him at once.

"Kurt! What in the hell are you doing here? I am with Leonard now." she says wrapping her Noar, around Leonard in case Kurt had any nasty ideas.

"Babe, this was never about you." he says smirking at her. "Don't get me wrong it was a fun assignment but that"s what it was just business baby." Penny gapes at him open mouthed as he opens one of the door for Sheldon and he climbs in.

"Where are you taking him?" Leonard demands.

"Yeah wasn't his pants enough?" Howard demands.

"Oh I am not taking the Master anywhere he is taking me." he says bowing before walking around to the driver side and getting in. Sheldon rolls down his window and sticks his head out.

"I may not be back for a while devide my possessions amongst yourselves. Oh and as always no one sits in my spot! I will know!" he says rolling up the window and Kurt punches the gas and they speed off into the night weaving wildly in and out of traffic.

"What in the hell." Raj says and he covers his mouth as he remembers Penny is standing beside him.

"No No I am with you." Penny say staring off in the direction of the retreating tail lights.

In the car Sheldon stretches out his long legs and pours himself a glass of crimson colored liquid from a decanter on the console. Smacking his lips as he takes a big sip and he closes his eyes and leans his head against the headrest. Kurt looks back at him.

"Been a while huh?"

"Longer than I like to normally go." he confirms.

"I feel you I would have drained that little roommate of mine long ago if I had to wait that long."

"Leonard? I enjoyed him far to much to do that. I almost considered turning him. He would make quite a useful minion."

"He is only useful as a human because you can glamour him into doing your bidding. Turn him Vamp and he gains his own free will."

"Which is why he remained human." Sheldon snaps. "May I remind you that you are a vampire and you are doing my bidding."

"Nuh-uh I am doing the queen's bidding and so are you."

"I am one of the queens most esteemed council members and you are a lowly peon assigned to guard duty. Then to romance the blonde and get her to move close to me."

"Yeah why did you need the blonde? Was she your human lover?"

"Don't be crass! I have no need for lovers human or otherwise I am above such lowly animalistic behaviors."

"Sure you are." Kurt says turning around and winking exaggeratedly at him.

"How old are you Kurt?" Sheldon asks tartly.

"Two hundred and forty." he answers proudly.

"Well I am one thousand forty and do you know how many lover I have taken in all my years walking the earth."

"If is close to my number you have lost count." Kurt giggles.

"Zero! I have never given in to the pleasures of the flesh."

"No wonder you are so grumpy all the time." Kurt says "I should take your pants again, make you get out there and use your gifts. You do know once you are turned you can go for like forever? Man though that Penny chick she would test even my endurance..."

"By the way you went above and beyond the call of duty with taking my pats. All you were told to do was act like a tough guy. Can we stop this ribald topic of conversation! Now what did the queen tell you?"

"Just to get the car pick you up and take you to the airport. What did she tell you?"

"As high member of the council I could not possibly divulge what information the queen has bestowed upon me one of her most esteemed..."

"You have squat! All she did was tell you too get in the car. You are as much a peepee head as I am."

"Peon! And I am not Peon! I am a very important person to her you sniveling sycophant!" Sheldon spits out his fangs bared.

"Touchy!" Kurt says puffing out his cheeks. "I am not a stuffy Elephant."

"Sniveling sycophant it means... Oh never mind what it means... you obviously were not turned for your intelligence."

"No I was turned to be a warrior." Kurt confirms puffing out his chest proudly.

"I was thought to be a witch. My intelligence was threatening to all those around me in the village I grew up in. I was to be burned at the stake for daring to think for myself. Then as I sat in my stone cell awaiting death a creature came to me offering immortal life in exchange for use of my brilliant mind. I took the bargain without a backward glance. Immortal life in exchange for the use of my mind win-win as your would say. As They started the fire they were shocked when my skin would not burn. I got free and slaughtered them all save for the children who were innocent." he recounts ruefully.

"Do you ever regret it?" Kurt asks.

"Not ever." He says bitterly.

"Do you ever miss your old life... your family?"

"I had no family. No friends. No lovers. I am to roam the earth alone"

"Rough."

"It is the way I prefer it." he says shortly.

"If the queen wanted to take you as a lover you would be bending to her every whim." Kurt says as a joke but he feels Sheldon hands wrapped around his throat. His fangs close to his jugular. His breath hot in his ear as he whispers.

"The queen is as innocent as myself. I will not hear you speak of her in such a way. She could burst you into flames with a flash of her eyes. I will let her make no mistake about it."

"Alright! I was just kidding." Kurt says as Sheldon releases him. and leans back in his seat.

"Now keep your fucking mouth shut until we reach Paris." Sheldon says leaning back in his seat. Months without proper blood have turned him weak and the outburst has drained him greatly.

"My lips are sealed." Kurt confirms as they pull into LAX.

The board the plane a small private jet and prepare for take off. Kurt laughs when Sheldon looks nervous as the taxes off the runway.

"Dude relax. Even if we crash you will walk away like nothing even happened." Kurt sighs leaning back in his seat.

"That doesn't make the sensation of free falling through the sky any less uncomfortable." Sheldon snips.

"Have you crashed before?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, I do not think there anything I have not experienced." he says haughtily.

"Except fucking a woman. Or a dude if that what you are into. Cause if you are it is cool with you would just suck at it and you are scared." Kurt says waiting for the inevitable glare.

"I don't fuck anyone because it has never been an interest of mine. I assure you if I ever got the desire I would excel at it. That is what I do. I excel at anything that has ever been presented to me." He says and then he closes his eyes. "Now I thought I told you to shut up until we got to Paris." he barks and Kurt shrugs his shoulders and plays with his phone while they fly.

The flight is long and it is daylight as they exit the plane. Uncomfortable to be in but not impossible they won't burst into flames. They get into another town car provided for them and drive off this time Kurt sits in the back with Sheldon.

"Must hurt to sit in the back with a lowly peon like me." Kurt says putting his hand over his chest

"The queen does not believe in excess. She believes that the humans are destroying the earth with their excesses."

"So what does the queen look like? Is she hot?" Kurt asks he has never seen her. He has only worked through her contacts. They give him orders and he obeys.

"Looks matter not to the queen." Sheldon says imperially

"So she is ugly. Figures.. Chicks in power are never hot." Kurt sighs.

"She's not ugly… she is..she is.." and his eye starts twitching and Kurt laughs.

"You have never seen her have you?" he asks

"The queen is far too busy…"

"All that god damn bluster about being in her esteem high council and you have never even seen the bitch." Kurt shakes his head.

"I am on her high council! The queen sent me on a very important mission where you were just the bodyguard might I add.. and I have completed it.I am sure today when I am to report it to her I will be allowed to gaze upon the perfection that is the queen." he says as the driver pulls in front of a brick building in the heart of Paris.

"Or she will have some member of her guard take your report and send you on your way without a how do you do." Kurt teases and as they exit the car Sheldon rises to his full height in move that usually intimidates but Kurt is much taller than his six feet. "Not going to work on me Bucky." Kurt says as Sheldon pokes out his fangs at him.

"Boys! Do behave! "They hear a voice chide and they look up to see a woman gliding down the steps towards them.

"The queen." Sheldon gasps as he falls to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all all the love on this story! I never thought this would get the love it has! Think of this as my halloween gift to ya'll! Also sorry Sazzie! I am a Shamy at heart** **! I hope you still like it.**

Amelia look out the window of her Paris townhouse with a familiar sense of ennui overtaking her. The saying was it was good to be king but it was horribly boring to be queen. She had been tucked away here for almost a century. To precious to risk losing so she was kept under lock and key. Very few were allowed to be in her presence for fear of assignation. It had happened often in the bloody world of vampires. Vampires craved power almost as much as they craved blood. Although her post had been gained without bloodshed.

Bloodshed seemed inevitable now there was a war on the horizon. Amelia had been working for the last century for their kind to be out in the open. To come out of the walk amongst the humans and be their equals.

It is what Master Cooper had been working on for the better part of a decade. Thanks to him they could walk in the daylight now. Master Cooper had perfected a serum that once injected allowed a vampire to walk in the sunlight. Even if it gave them an uncomfortable feeling like their skin was both burning and freezing at the same time. One would not want to be out in the sun for prolonged periods but because of Master Coopers invention it was possible.

Thanks to advance in modern medicine one did not even have to drink from human anymore. Vampires could subside on donated blood had been doing so for ages. Amelia herself only drank from a human on a few occasions. When diplomacy dictated that she do so. Her maker had been a pioneer of their first to suggest that they need not be savages draining every human they encountered. That vampires could indeed be civilized and walk amongst the masses. Master Cooper was making that dream a reality more and more very day.

However there were some vampires who did not appreciate the scientific discoveries that he was making. There were some of their kind who would prefer to remain in the coffin. Killing as many humans as they came into contact was a war brewing between the two factions the savages and the civilized, The vampires that prefered to walk only at night. Who refused to take the serum that allowed them to walk amongst the living. The ones who thought humans lived only to serve and feed. That would go around draining every human until the food source ran out

Sadly it seemed that more and more vampires were choosing to live savages. It was much more fun to drink warm blood from a human than drink chilled blood from a cup. It was much more thrilling to be on the hunt than to get your blood from the bank. They needed new recruits on their side. Not just any humans would do they needed humans that were special.

Some humans had innate abilities that blossomed when they were turned. It might be s simple as extraordinary navigation, or superior intelligence like Sheldon or sometimes more. She herself had the ability to seek out these extraordinary humans. There was in Pasadena one that called herself Penny.

Amy thought might have the ability to hypnotize. In a human it was novel...a parlor trick. In a vampire it could be deadly. All vampires could persuade humans to bend to their will in some fashion. But vampire who could persuade other vampires would be asset beyond comparison.

That is why Kurt had been dispatched to Pasadena to ascertain this human Penny's abilities and report back. Kurt had failed terribly. Interested in only the physical aspects of his four years all he had to report back was that Penny was unsaitable. A tawdry topic that held no interest to Amelia.

Leaving Amelia no choice but to delegate the task to Master Cooper who was already in town to work use Caltech's resources to solve other problems. Master Cooper thought the task beneath him. He was right about baby sitting a human who may or may not have extraordinary abilities. The task was well beneath his station.

However it gave Amelia an extra reason to check in with him. Amelia had been keeping up correspondence with Sheldon for decades. His intelligence made him a valued member of her council. Yet he was reclusive even for vampire rarely venturing far from his nest. Quietly saving their kind with his discoveries. Now he was in grave danger for those discoveries. There were vampires out there who would like to see him dead for what he was close to discovering. Blood that could nourish and sustain without the need for humans.

Master Cooper was a marked man and it was Amelia's job now to protect the biggest asset to vampire had been on duty for six years and had keep him alive but now that his discovery was close to fruition he would need an even closer eye on him than ever. He was more important than she was to their survival.

If Master Cooper were to discover that his life was in jeopardy over his discoveries he may run away. He had not been alvive for 1040 years for for this to work Amelia had to tread very carefullly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbutt

"Queen?" the girl asks confused. "I am not the queen. My name is Emily I am just her assistant." the girl laughs and Sheldon gets up off his knees.

"Some master you are dumbass." Kurt laughs at him and Sheldon hisses. Feeling every bit the dumbass, he had reacted too early.

"I was sent to collect you and take you into her audience." the girl says and Kurt smiles at her. She is a pretty redhead. Tall and willowy dressed in a emerald green wrap dress that compliments her vibrant red hair and porcelain skin.

"I would not mind being taken into your audience." Kurt tells her wiggling his eyebrows at her and Emily glares at him.

"Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes?" Sheldon sighs.

"I dunno can you take it out of yours?"

"I will be so happy when I no longer am saddled with your..."

"Boys! come on the queen does not like to be kept waiting." the girls says turning on her heel and marching up the stairs of the house. They follow her and walk into the is was a nice townhouse but rather plain. The furnishings spartan and practical everything appearing to have a function.

"You would think the queen would have a nicer place. When I heard I was going to the queen's house in Paris I was picturing some Marie Antoinette shit. This looks like a grandmas house."

"I am surprised you know who Marie Antoinette is." Sheldon scoffs. "I was in paris during her reign she was a silly fickle creature who got what she deserved."

"I watch movies." Kurt says annoyed. "You seen that one with Kirsten Dunst?"

"I have no idea who that is." Sheldon tells him.

"Well from that movie I know she had crazy expensive taste and this chick... well it must not be that good to be queen."

"Like I told you the queen does not believe in excess. She uses only what she needs and never more." Sheldon tells him rolling his eyes. They are lead into large room that looks like a cross between a library and a parlor. Emily directs them to sit down in tow two large wingback chairs facing a desk.

"The queen will be in shortly." Emily says disappearing behind a door.

"Better not keep us waiting too long. I have never been in Paris before I want to check out the red light district." Kurt says.

"Wrong country idiot. I believe you are thinking of queen will come when she is ready, We are privileged to be in her audience at all you would do well to remember that. Very few are allowed to gaze upon the queen. "

"Well I at least hope she provides us with a human to drink from. I am famished."

"The queen does not condone the practice of drinking live humans. She only drinks donated blood."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Kurt snorts,

"Actually it isn't you see if we ever hope to live in the open we have to change people's perception of our kind." Amelia says sweeping into the room and sitting behind the desk. "Also with the mutations of vampire illness in human blood it is dangerous to drink from untested humans." Sheldon is speechless. This his first time looking at the queen after all their correspondence. The queen is perfection and he has to advert his eyes lest she catch him staring. How could he have ever confused that pheasant emily for the queen.

"I will take my chances." Kurt snorts and Sheldon glares at him. It is one thing to disrespect him but to blatantly disrespect the queen is beyond the pale.

"Show some respect." he hisses at him baring his fangs again.

"No need for displays of dominance in here I am quite used to that reaction among our kind for my views on the subject." she says fixing her gaze on Kurt. "Now tell me did you observe any talents in the one called Penny?" she asks raising her eyebrow.

"I know she could go all night long and tested my endurance. That is pretty talented for a human." Kurt snorts.

"Kurt you are dismissed. You took your mission as a joke and have nothing to show for it."

"Hey I protected your precious master like you asked me to do!" he says hotly nd Amelia narrows her eyes at him. He was briefed in how delicate a situation guarding Master Sheldon was.

"And I thank you for bringing him here safely. There was word someone might try and intercept him in his journey. Now that he's here you may leave and do as you please. Good day Kurt." Amelia says curtly. Staring him down and he shake his head in disbelief.

"This is shit." Kurt says getting up and walking out.

"Come let's go to my inner chambers." Amelia tells Sheldon and he rises from his chair and follows her inside her chambers. Amelia sits down at a small table set for tea and he joins her. "Thirsty?" she asks holding up the teapot.

"Positively parched." he says and she pours him a cup of crimson liquid and he sips it gratefully. "I miss blood being served like this. It used to be such a ceremony about drinking it." he muses holding up his tea cup and tipping it at her.

"I concur... I suppose I am stuck in my ways but I prefer the gentile ways of yore. When blood was given by a willing donor and sipped out of cups. There was such an elegance about it back then. Now the movement is back to acting like animals."

"I never drink from the body. Even in my most desperate times I have never drank directly from a human." Sheldon tells her proudly.

"I remember you telling me that in one of our prior conversations. I must say I admire your willpower. I have caved and drank from the body on occasion but it is not my prefered way." she says taking dainty sip.

"Yes the savages are taking over." Sheldon agrees shaking his head. Amy lifts her cup in agreement,

"Now tell me since that buffoon could not. Did you observe any talent in Penny."

"Well you see it is a hard question to answer. At times I was sure that the girl was an enchantress with the way she had people falling at her feet to do her bidding. Then at other times I was positive she was simply an ordinary girl who other males found attractive."

"Interesting so you are suggesting that she had no talent other than skillfully using her body? Kurt certainly seemed enamored with it as well..." she muses. "Tell me do you find her to be exceptionally attractive?"

"I am a poor judge of human beauty." he tells her draining his cup. "From what I gather from living with other human males. Is that Penny is very attractive in their eyes."

"Not very helpful. I need to know if she can influence vampires as well. Did you notice her being able to sway other females to her will?" Amy asks pouring him another cup. This was perfect she thinks. A great excuse to execute her plan.

"To tell you the truth Penny was the only female I interacted with."

"I understand you only enjoy the company of males perhaps I should have sent a female down as well."

"I do not enjoy the company of anyone to tell the truth. I have lived a very solitary existence. This mission was quite taxing on me."

"My life as been lived solitary as well. I think you are aware of the story of my creation?"

"I am but it would be fascinating to hear it from your lips." he says his low voice almost seductive. If she could still blush she might have. Amelia was not used to be affected by someone like this. Yet something about this vampire and his long elegant limbs intrigued her. Their correspondence had always been a favorite of hers. She enjoyed his intelligence and the sound of his voice but now she wished they had talked in person much sooner.

" All my life I was plagued with these... premonitions if you will. Feelings I could not shake I just knew it when someone was dishonest or was harboring ill will. My father found my skill to be quite lucrative and he locked me away only letting me out as he saw for to use my powers. He thought that the source of my powers was my innocence. That if I was ever defiled then he would no longer be able to use me to sniff out his enemies. I suppose the vampire council agreed because they made it a point to turn me before I had a chance to find out. I was so desperate to escape the tower my father kept me locked in I would have agreed to anything. They came and told me they could change me from ordinary to extraordinary. That my gifts were not to be locked up and hidden but to be shown to the here I am locked in a tower again." she says wistfully.

"You can leave if you want to surely... you are the queen." Sheldon tells her.

"Yes I suppose you're right." she sighs."

"Maybe some time out of Paris would do you some good. I know I spent several decades here and my time away had been most beneficial."

" Valid point...That brings me to our second order of business. I would like to go to California with you. See this Penny for myself. The council as ordained that I will be safe as long as I have an approved chaperone. I have selected you for the duty... if you choose to accept that is."

"I am speechless." Sheldon say he had expected to be promoted after this awful six year mission. Maye be able to work directly underneath her has he high adviser. To go back to California after his grand exit was disheartening.

"I would have thought you would have wanted someone more like Kurt to be your chaperone. You thought I was in need of his body guard services."

"Kurt is a buffoon and the idea of having to be in his company longer than strictly necessary is deplorable. However if you do not accept I will be forced to look at him as an option as he has prior contacts with Penny."

"Why is this Penny so important that you would go there yourself?" Sheldon asks.

"I am afraid I can not tell you that unless you accept my offer." Sheldon look into her emerald green eyes. Scrutinizing the pale oval of her lovely face. Was this not what he had wanted? I chance to work directly with the queen. So he had to go back to that heathen county of California once she ascertained the worth of Penny then surely she would let him into her inner fold.

"Fine I accept. I will accompany you to California.I assume I will take back up on the life I was previously living?"

"Yes, assuming you did not burn the place to ground or some such. I have heard of your flair for the dramatics." Amy smiles there is a story swirling around. That once in a fit of pique he burned a village to the ground.

"Burn down one place after a disagreement and suddenly you have a reputation." he smirks at her and she smiles back. This is the first time he has smiled while they have been talking and the effect is lovely. "So who are you going to be? I assume you will need to be tied to me in some such way to gain you access to Penny."

"Yes, I will need to be a close to her as you got and the only way to do that is to gain access to the apartment you were living in."

"I could kick out Leonard and you could have his room."

"No from what you told me we will need Leonard for more access to Penny. Kicking him out will cause a rift and I may not get to observe her as much as I like." Amelia says... hoping he takes the bait. She needs to be close to him.

"What do you suggest." Sheldon asks gulping. He knows what he would like but it is highly improper. Given her status as the virginal queen. He curses himself for thinking like this. Never before has a woman affected him like this. He likens it to prolonged exposure to Leonard and Howard during his time in California.

"I will have to pose as your lover." she tells him and he drops his teacup on the ground. It shatters in a million peices. They both stare at the shattered pieces in shock. Vampires reflexes do not allow accidents like that, The drop was deliberate either party refusing to take responsibility for the drop.

"I don't know if that will work they know I have never entertained the pleasures of the flesh. My bringing home a lover would be very confusing for them." he says.

"I am sure your exit was confusing for the humans as well. Bringing me home as a lover would give you an excuse for your impromptu departure. I am sorry I could tell you more over the phone but lines are being watched and I wanted to ask you in person."

"So we would be sleeping in the same room?"

"Yes, I need a constant body guard and I would feel safe with you by my side. You have proven your loyalty again and again. Unless you feel you are not up to the task." Amelia tells him biting her lip.

"No I will do it. Let the chips fall as they may." he says resigned and she smiles at him over her teacup.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to post this for the first day of fall but I was a day late. Hope you enjoy!**

The idea of having the queen pose as his lover was exciting and daunting at the same time. They way he had excited Pasadena had not been done with much grace. There would be plenty of questions to answer about that alone. Add him arriving back with a woman on his arm... Suffice it to say the queries would be never ending.

"The people who I came into contact with during my my time in Pasadena... Let's just say they are rather curious humans. They will have plenty of questions about you being my lover and how we came into contact with one another." he tells Amelia and she looks like she is contemplating the problem.

"Could you not just glamour them into believing whatever you wish?" Amelia asks

"I could but then once it wore off they would be asking all over again. It would be much easier to tell them something they will remember."

"As Master should they not just take your word at face value? If we say that we are lovers should they not just believe we are lovers?" she asks . Humans baffled her, she thought of them like amusing pets. Ameli had very little contact with them in the last century and was not familiar with their ways anymore. Amelia read about them plenty rather enjoying to read about the romantic exploits of others. Wishing she could have a romantic interlude of her own. Being the virginal queen had its perks but sometimes she wished to shed the image.

"They should!" he agrees "But humans are not like vampires. They do not know me as Master Sheldon Cooper, they know me as Dr. Sheldon Cooper. While that does command me a large amount of respect. If I am to blend in I must bend to some of there more annoying human traits. Such as no system no hierarchy in their ranks."

"I understand... So you are saying we need to think of a plausible backstory as to how we met?"

"Yes something that will bind us together sufficiently while assuaging their curiosity about your sudden appearance. But not so outlandish that it causes more curiosity and questions."

"How about this? You work as a scientist and often have contact with others in your field correct?" she asks raising her eyebrows and looking to him for an answer.

"Yes."

"Why don't I pose as a fellow scientist. We met over professional interests and then the professional turned into personal. Our long distance love affair was taxing on both of us and another man attempted to steal me away. You got wind he might try to propose to me and were not going to have sudden departure was due to your fear of losing me. You won me back and now I am to stay with you." Sheldon looks impressed.

"Excellent, that seems to cover all the bases. I am impressed ,you came up with that awfully quickly."

"I enjoy reading romance novels sometimes. They are pure trash of course but they amuse me." Amelia says smiling at him. "While I am at I may as well change my name for my time there. Amelia Debeachamps is quite a mouthful."

"I think it is lovely but what do you want to change it too?"

"Amy... Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Again that was thought of quickly."

"I have nothing but time to sit around and think about things. Even with all my duties sometimes there is not enough things to fill my hours"

"Better make you Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. They would never believe I would be with someone who was not a doctor."

"Well it would not be a lie. I have gotten my advanced degree in one of my many lifetimes. Got one back when they were not awarded to woman I had to pose as a man to get it.

"Very impressive, I myself have been through the collegiate system so manny times I forget how many degrees I hold sometimes." Amy gives him a look and cocks her head. "Oh alright I know exactly how many degrees I hold. You know I was the one who recommended to human doctors the practice of bloodletting."

"I was wondering about that! I bet you ate like a king during those times." she says smiling at him and he returns her smile.

"Those were the halcyon days. Buckets of blood for the taking no questions asked." He says ruefully "What I am working on now should remedy that." That reminds Amy of her true purpose in following him to California. The blood that will sever their ties to humans and open many doors for them. Such a precious discovery to their kind that there is a price on his head.

"We will need to by synced to each other before our journey." Amelia informs Sheldon and he nods his head.

"Of course." he agrees. Syncing was exchanging blood with another vampire. Once blood was exchanged they would be able to sense each other. Know where the other one was at all times. If is job was to protect the queen then they most certainly would have to be synced. Sheldon had never done the practice before living a mostly solitary existence but he was aware of how it was done. He moves to bite his wrist and drop his blood into a teacup and she stops him.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Getting ready to give you my blood." he answers confused.

"I am not going to drink your blood from a teacup." she says moving over to him. "I need to take it from right here." she says loving her finger down his neck to his jugular.

"I thought you did not condone the practice of drinking from humans." he asks

"Last I checked you were not human." she jokes. "Have you ever synced with another vampire before?"

"No, I prefer to move alone."

"Well if you had you would know that I have to drink from your body." she informs him.

"From my body? and I have to drink from yours? That does not sound accurate to me. I have seen it done and the vampires simply exchanged a thimbleful of blood."

"Don't ask me why drinking from the body is different. It is yet another mystery of our curious existence. We will sync if I take your blood form the cup. I but the connection will be weak. Like a cell phone that is far away from a tower. The connection is spotty and sometimes it may not work at all. But if I were to take your blood form here." she says caressing his neck again. "Then our connection will be strong. You will not only be able to know where I am at all times but also how I am feeling."

"Oh." he gulps this was all beginning to sound like a bit much. He could barely handle his own emotions let alone the emotions of the queen. However it was her duty to serve her and he would do what it took. "Alright carry on then." he says as she brushes her lips against his neck.

"I will take your blood and then you will take mine." she whispers at his ear before biting down through his skin. The sensation is overwhelming intense pleasure like he has never felt before. The combination of her soft lips, the sting of her fangs, the gentle sweep of her tongue. He would let her drain him dry to feel like that again. He chides himself, this was not for his pleasure. This was for the protection of the queen. When her lips leave his neck he is practically panting. He looks at her as she licks a droplet of blood away from the corner of her mouth.

"Your turn." she says sitting down and he gets up and walks over to her.

"I have never done this before so forgive me if I am clumsy." he says as he kneels over the back of her chair brushing his lips against her skin. He hesitates before he bites down. In all his years he has never drank from the body before.

"Don't be afraid." she whispers.

"I am not afraid." He says as he finds the spot on her neck and bares his fangs. He caressed the spot with his lips tasting her skin before biting down.

It takes all he has in him not to moan out loud in pleasure. Her taste is incredible. Sheldon has never tasted vampire blood. He had heard from other sources that it tasted bad. That taking blood from another vampire was disgusting and done only in desperate situations like this one. The queen however tasted like nothing he had ever had before. Even in his human life he can not remember a taste so exquisite. It is like the first bite of an apple crisp and fresh filling his mouth with a sweetness he has not tasted in centuries. The sensation of drinking from her neck was highly arousing. As her blood starts to course through his veins and he starts to feel her arousal too. How she is liking giving as much as he is liking taking.

"Don't stop...don't ever stop." he hears her say but it sounds out like it is coming from inside his head. "You have had enough you might drain me." she says.

"You told me not to stop." he says confused moving away from her neck.

"No I did'nt." she says looking at him a look of understanding crosses her face. "You heard my thoughts."

"We can read each other's thoughts now." he asks alarmed he had been thinking some highly inappropriate thoughts about her. Thoughts he had never had about anyone before. He chalked it up to her position of power, the thrilling nature of his new quest.

"No... if I understand the connection you will only be able to hear the thoughts if they are caused by extreme distress. Can you hear what I am thinking right now?" she asks looking at him and cocking her head to the side. Sheldon closes his eyes and tries to hear her again but he gets nothing.

"No nothing." he sighs grateful he is not a transmitter for her every thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Amelia says looking at him with a scrutinizing expression on her face.

"Of course."

"How have you been in existence for so long and this is the first time you have bit anyone? Human or Vampire?"

"Well when I was given the choice to join the ranks of the immortals. I was not fully briefed on what that would entail. I wanted to live and that is all I focused on. However after I was turned I was clued into some of the messier aspects of our life. When I found out I would have to drain the blood of humans I was appalled. Not because I cared for them I slaughtered my entire village with my bare hands. But because the thought of drinking from the very creatures that had made my mortal life a living hell was disdainful. I felt I Was above needing their life force and to drink it from them disgusting." he says making a face and shaking his head.

"I concur Master Cooper but even with my aversions it has been a necessary evil at time I am afraid. I was turned much later than you. How did you cope a thousand years ago without drinking humans"

"I refused to drink until I grew so weak I was wasting away. It was then my maker started draining humans and saving the blood in wine bottles. Hiding the bottles in giant chunks of ice. I grew stronger and lived like that for many years. I can live on very small amounts of blood. See we can't die. Even if we were to be denied blood and bricked away in a tomb we would live on. We would be weak wretched creatures but we would live."

"Then why if we live whether we drink or not do some vampires seem driven to drain every last human on the planet?"

"It is the urges that drive us to drink. The want, the desire, that makes most vampires want to drain the life force from every human they encounter. That is the biggest problem I am encountering with my new discovery. It may nourish and take the thirst away but it will never take away the urge. Liken it to a human trying to stop smoking they may use a patch to help with the cravings but it is the satisfaction of the action that makes them do it again. I am not sympathetic for even in life I have always been a man able to keep my desires in check." he says proudly.

"Is that so?" Amelia says slyly getting up from the table. His desires were not in check as he took her blood. She could feel his every emotion and he had enjoyed the practice much more than he was letting on. There had been all sorts of desires coursing through his mind. It made her smile. Master Cooper's reputation preceded him. It had been rumored that he was eunuch when he was turned thus his lack of gusto for the finer things in life. That is what had attracted Amelia to want him in her ranks. A vampire with as little experience in excess as her could only be an asset to her cause.

"Yes that is so." he says slightly annoyed at what she was implying. What they had just done was at her urging and for her protection.

"Fine Master Cooper." Amelia says dropping the subject. "Come now we must prepare for our journey. We will leave in the morning."

"Fantastic." Sheldon says sarcastically he is not looking forward to returning home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So it has been three days are you going to start throwing out his stuff yet?" Howard asks as they sit around the coffee table eating dinner.

"No, he might come back for it." Leonard says. The whole thing with Sheldon was weighing heavily on his mind. He had lived with him for so long his routine so important to him. For him to just pick up and leave seemed strangely out of character. He could not help but feel that something was wrong. That Sheldon was in danger and needed his help.

"I hope he does not come back." Penny says thinking of his cold expressionless face. The way is normally blue seemed to go almost black. It was frightening and she did not know if she would ever be able to look at him the same way again.

"Maybe he and Kurt ran off and got married." Raj muses.

"Kurt was not gay!" Penny protests. "I knew him and he was definitely not gay."

"You did not know if that well you never even knew he and Sheldon were besties. I mean he called Sheldon master." Raj says

"But if Sheldon was gay that would explain alot." Howard says.

"I don't think he was...he just did not like anyone" Leonard says.

"Okay you don't want to throw away his stuff yet but I am going to go rifle through his comic book collection." Howard says getting up.

"You most certainly will not!" hey hear a familiar voice boom.

"Sheldon!" they all yell and turn around to see him standing in the doorframe holding his bag.

"You are back?" Leonard asks.

"It would seem so." Sheldon agrees walking in the door. It is then when they notice the small dark haired brunette walking beside him wheeling a suitcase. This the first time they have ever seen Sheldon with a female and they are shocked. The duo stand in the middle of the room and look at them imperiously.

"Hey Sheldon who is your friend?" Leonard asks. Sheldon turns his head down towards the girl and smiles.

"This is Amy Farrah Fowler she is my lover." he states. Penny spits out her drink and Raj starts choking on piece of food. Sheldon walks over to the couch and stands in front of Howard who is sitting in his spot. "Move." he says and Howard glares at him but gets up and sits on the floor. Amy follows him leaving her suitcase in the middle of the room and sits beside him on the couch.

"I am sorry but did we hear you right? You have a lover since when?" Penny says incredulously and Amy looks at her her head cocked to the side.

"I am a female and he is a male both of the same species. Why is it so hard to fathom we would mate?" she asks.

"Because Sheldon does not ...umm..mate..." Penny says looking at Sheldon's new girlfriend curiously. She is dressed oddly in a black shirt dress that is buttoned up to her neck, She is wearing purple tights and black boots that remind her of witch boot. That along with her pale skin and thick dark hair she looks kind of goth. Not the kind of girl she would have pictured Sheldon with. Of course she never pictured Sheldon with anybody. "I am sorry that was rude tell us how did you met."

"Yeah Sheldon how did you come in contact with an actual woman. He is not holding you against your will is he? Blink twice if you need help." Howard says laughing and she looks at him with disdain.

"You were right Sheldon they are a never ending source of queries."

"I told you." Sheldon tells her shaking his head.

"More importantly where were you? I have been worried sick Sheldon!" Leonard says angrily.

"This must be the clingy one you spoke of on the plane." Amy tells him.

"Yes, see he can not function without me." he tells her.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Howard asks.

"Sheldon and I struck up a correspondence over the phone and internet over a mutual respect of one another's work. That mutual respect blossomed into something more and we fell in love. However our long distance love affair was trying and tumultuous. Sheldon got wind that another man was trying to claim me as his own and he went to claim me." Amy says matter of factly.

"So Sheldon has been quietly in love with you for how long?" Leonard asks. Refusing to believe that his roommate and best friend could keep something so huge hidden from him for so long.

"Nearly a year." she says.

"How does Kurt factor into all of this?" Penny asks.

"Kurt is my cousin he is the one who told Sheldon of the challenger for my affections." Amy lies smoothly.

"But..." Penny begins.

"Come now Sheldon I am tired now and the journey was long let's go to bed." my says getting up and grabbing her suitcase. Sheldon gets up and steers her towards his room shutting the door behind them.

"Well that was weird." Raj says.

"You can say that again." Leonard says looking down at Sheldon's now shut door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was weird." Howard jokes trying to ease the tension in the room after Sheldon and Amy retreated back to his room.

"To say the least." Leonard agrees staring down the hall stunned. Raj whispers something into Howard's ear and he shrugs.

"I think we would all like to know if they are doing it." Howard agrees.

"I am going to go." Penny says getting up. "Sheldon and his girlfriend give me the heebie jeebies."

"I know it is weird thinking about him dating but I guess we just have to accept it." Leonard says

"It is not just that he is dating... He looked different somehow... I don't know... scary." Penny says recalling with a shudder his black eyes and the stony expression on his face. His girlfriend had not been any better. In fact seeing the two of them together made her realize how odd his movements were. Slow and deliberate they moved in eerie synchronization like they were mirroring each other.

"Do you want me to come over?" Leonard asks hopefully not looking forward to his first night sleeping behind the thin walls of Sheldon and his lover.

"No, I have an early shift tomorrow. I need to turn in early. Maybe tomorrow night okay?" She says slipping out the door. Penny wants to be alone to think about all that has gone on. There was something fishy about Sheldon's sudden departure and the equally sudden arrival of his new girlfriend. Something just was not adding up in her mind. She did not need Leonard there to calmly rationalize everything. If she told him her fears he would laugh at her and tell her she was being crazy. That he had live with him for a long time and he would notice if there was something odd.

Once in her apartment Penny sits on her couch and tries to process everything that has happened. If his story was true though Penny can not figure out why this is the first they are hearing of it. You would think if someone you saw every single days was embroiled in a long distance love affair that was tearing them apart. That they would mention something about it. That he might have mentioned the name Amy before at least in passing.

Penny had never even seen him on the phone with her yet he had risked everything. His job his research that he had worked so hard for. His friends and family. His precious collection of comic books and action heroes. It seemed out of character that he would leave all of that behind for some girl he had never even mentioned before?

It just did not add up in her mind. How did Kurt factor into all this? You would at least think Sheldon would have mentioned the weird sixty degrees of separation that tied him to Kurt. He knew Penny had been involved with him. Would he not of at least told her about that? Kurt had called Sheldon Master... It just did not make sense.

Why would you call anyone master? Penny googles it and tries to come up with some logical answers. Master was used in England for men of some rank of a trade guild and by any manual worker or servant employee addressing his employer. Could Kurt be working for Sheldon ? But who and why and why would he refer to him in such an old fashioned term. Master is also used by some submissives to address their dominate in S&M play. Definitely not that she thinks almost laughing out loud. She can not picture Kurt being tied up and whipped by Sheldon. That image makes her want to throw up in her mouth. Neither of those scenarios seem right to her. It was more like in old horror movies where Igor says "Yes Master." to the Frankenstein or Dracula or whatever it was. Suddenly her blood runs cold. Dracula... vampire... could he be... no there was no such thing! Penny would chide herself for drinking too much but her wine is still sitting unopened beside her.

Next Penny types vampire into the search engine. Undead mythical creatures that feed on blood and the life essence of humans. Penny reads about them and it is the usually stuff you see in movies. Pale, can't go in sunlight, fangs... Nothing she has not heard before

Penny racks her brain and tries to remember if she notice Sheldon acting funny before he left so abruptly. Sure he was always a tad odd, eccentric. His skin had always been chalky white like he rarely ventured outdoors. Though he looks healthier after coming back. Like his skin had some color and vibrancy to it. Maybe his new lover was the reason? Sheldon's face was mostly expressionless a smooth mask ,rarely letting his true feelings be known.

Sheldon could go out doors though, she had seen him out in the sunlight. He ate pizza with garlic. Penny could not remember if she had seen his reflection in the mirror or if she had ver taken a photo of him. Maybe that is why he was an atheist? Because he could not go near crucifixes or holy he ate normal food... but he also was so picky about it maybe his condition had dietary restrictions. Like blood only restrictions...No! She tell herself he is not a vampire because vampires do not exist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walks around the small room of Master Cooper examining everything with a critical eye. Very neat and clean but not exactly how she pictured his room looking. It was filled with comic books and more human comforts than she expected.

"You have a love for these men in brightly colored tights." she comments thumbing through his collection disinterested.

"Yes, when the first wave of comics came out I was tasked with finding out if their authors had vampire contacts. Throughout history the pets and minions of vampires have been known to put their experiences to pen. Most notably Dracula but that was by no means the first time it happened. As you are probably aware some of the greatest novels in history have been penned by former pets about their experiences with us under the guise of fiction." Sheldon tells her thumbing through the comics searching for something.

"Of course, my most favorite being Jane Eyre. That was really about a human woman Charlotte Bronte who fell in love with a vampire. Her real Rochester kept his insane vampire wife locked up so she would not go around draining villages. I met the Bronte sisters on several occasions, all brilliant. Pity we had to make her forget all about her experience once she wrote the book." Amy says sadly.

"So you understand. Once these super heros kept popping up we had to nip it in the bud. Figure out whose pet they were and erase the memory. Alas by the time we had tracked it down they became so popular with humans there was no slowing the growth."

"That part, I understand by why keep them? That task was over fifty years ago why keep them around."

"Like the humans I grew quite fond of these superheroes. All my vampire life I have longed to walk amongst the humans again. Not to be in hiding, not to have to drink their blood like a filthy animal. Their love for these superheros makes me think that one day they will be able to accept us." He tells her handing her a comic and she looks at it.

"Blade?"

"That little comic is what gave me my first idea for the day walking serum that allows us to be out in sunlight." he says raising his eyebrows and she looks confused as she takes it out of its wrapping and thumbs through it.

"I don't get it. This man appears to be a killer of our kind."

"Yes, but he is half vampire half human and he can walk in the daylight."

"Because he is a comic book character and the author can make him do whatever they want. Both you and I know that a vampire hybrid is an impossibility. All genetic material that tied is to humans is wiped out during the change. It would be like a cat and a dog having a baby"

"Correct. But it got me to thinking what if there were a way to artificially mix our DNA? What if there were a way to splice the two strands together? It took me years but I was able to do it , Then I was able to artificially replicate the strand and that is what is in the serum. I am using the same process to perfect what I am working on now. Artificial blood that would only have to be infused into us monthly."

"Infused, you mean we would no longer drink the blood at all?" Amy says disappointed. A monthly infusion will not sway people to the cause. She had been picturing blood that could be drank the normal way.

"No, it takes out that whole messy step. Prior to your summoning it I was on a trial run of it. I infused myself about two months ago and was just starting to feel weak. I must say though it does not replace the satisfaction of drinking. Taking my first sip of blood after was almost euphoric."

"I'll bet... I can not imagine many of our kind will want to go from drinking blood from the source to getting a blood infusion. Is there no way that the blood can be ingested?" Amy asks voicing her concern and he looks away.

"No, I tried that first naturally. However the taste is... well... let's just say... it does not go down easy." He tells her plucking the comic from her hands and placing it back in the mylar bag. The taste of the blood was so offensive that you could not keep it down. The walls in lab were stained crimson from the many spit takes he had taken when initially testing it. That is when he came up with the idea for the infusions. He knew that the idea was flawed but to have the queen point it out was embarrassing.

"As you said drinking the blood is part of the satisfaction." she says winking at him and the impish action makes something deep in him shift. The queen was alluring there was no doubt about it. Whenever he looked at her he could not help but think of the way it had felt to bite her neck. The taste of her blood. He wondered if some of these stirrings were not just the side effects of syncing with her.

"Yes, and I can't imagine that vampires used to drinking from the source would want to switch at all." he sighs. Before he had never understood the allure. Now he would do anything to be able to do it again.

"I will come with you to the lab tomorrow. Perhaps I can offer some insights." she tells him.

"Of course." he tells her and he goes to sit on the bed and begins to remove his shoes.

"I have been thinking we are going to have to pretend to have sex tonight."

"What?" he says dropping his shoe with large clatter. "Why do we have to pretend to have coitus?"

"Would you rather actually have it?" she asks her voice low and seductive as she sits down next to him.

"I thought that you had never..." he says gulping

"I haven't! I was just teasing you." Amy amends quickly. Sensing the fear that emanated from him after her statement. Fear laced with desire.

"Oh! of course I knew that. You old trickster you." he says punching her playfully in the shoulder.

"However I do think we should give your roommate the illusion that we are hot and heavy in here."

"Why?"

"Think about it. You left suddenly to retrieve me from the arms of another man. To make the story believable as you said we would have to do. We will need to make them think we are indeed lovers. I mean I wanted to glamour them and make them believe us. It was you who insisted we construct an elaborate story." she tells him and he looks like he is considering her words.

"You may have a point. But how do we make it appear like that is what we are doing without doing it."

"To be as old as you are you certainly have not done much." she tells him trying to make a joke but it goes over his head

"Excuse me but I have been far too busy unraveling the mysteries of our kind and advancing science through the ages to be bothered with tasks as plebian as pretending to have coitus." he says affronted and she can feel his anger. There is not much that he has not mastered in lid time on earth. To not be proficient in something was bothersome to him.

"I was making another joke."

"Do you do that often?" he asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I will not tease you anymore tonight I promise." she tells him looking into his eyes. She can feel him calming down after his initial jolt of anger. He looks back into her eyes and the sensation is odd. It is like she can feel the connection between them like a tangible thing. As if there was a rope tying them together. In all her years on the earth no one had ever looked at her like that. Without thinking she leans in close to him and presses her lips against his. It is like a reflex an action that cannot be helped. He does not pull away but instead presses his lips against hers. In that brief moment of connection it feels like the world is falling apart around her. The overwhelming sensations that she had been bottling up so long burst. Then the door to the room opens.

"Hey you guys I was going..." Leonard begins but stops short when he sees them kissing. "Oh sorry, I should have knocked." He says hastily shutting the door .Sheldon pulls away and stands up.

"Caught in the act! There now that solves our problem now doesn't it." He says moving to the door with super speed leaving Amy dazed on the bed. "Now if you will excuse me I must go talk to my roommate make yourself comfortable." He says as he exits the room and leaves her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Things are heating up! The exciting conclusion will come next week for Halloween.**

Once safely back in his room Leonard shuts the door behind him. So Sheldon's relationship with this girl was real. He had almost abandoned his entire life for a woman he had never even mentioned before. Leonard feels like he shouldn't let it bother him but it does. It bothers him a lot. That man who has made fun of him for his baser urges for years would forsake his whole life for a woman. It just did not add up. He hears the knock on his door and opens it. He sees Sheldon standing in the doorway and he waves him in.

"I am guessing you may have a few questions for me." he says.

"Yeah just a few... starting with what the hell Sheldon! I mean you rag on me for years about letting my penis be my guide but then you go at abandon your whole life for some woman? I mean I could not even have Penny spend the night unless I got your written approval and your girlfriend is going to move in without any discussion? I mean isn't there some sort of clause about this in your agreement about this?" Leonard finishes almost breathless with indignation.

"There is a clause... and we are discussing it right now."

"After you have already moved her in. How long have you even known this girl? Why have you never mentioned he before at all?" Sheldon sighs Amelia was right he would have been easier just to glamour him. Then feed him whatever story he liked about the sudden appearance of his lover. But something inside of him found it distasteful to constantly hypnotize his little buddy. Over the years he had grown a genuine fondness for the guy. Much stronger than with any of the other minions he had ever acquired. Leonard was more than just a day time servant for him since he had perfected the serum. Leonard was his friend and he deserved the truth. Or at least as much of the truth as he was able to disclose.

"I have been corresponding with her for the better part of five years. Though I have been aware of her presence and standing in the scientific community far longer than that. I had always admired her work and contacted her to tell her what brilliant insights I felt that she had. We started talking more and more about work and such. Then lately things became more shall we say heated? I began to realize I had feelings for her that were more than strictly professional." Sheldon tells him, it is all true. He had been aware of the queen and her standing in the community for years. Yet it was not until recently that he had been invited into the fold of her council. Try as he might to deny it he had to admit that his feelings for the Queen went beyond the duties of the council.

"So you flipped out when you heard she was getting married and flew to get her without ever having met her in person?"

"Yes."

"And she agreed to move in with you even though you had only a electronic correspondence."

"Yes. Leonard I can't explain it to you... It is like we are connected... I feel so strongly for her that it scares me. I have never felt like this before. She clouds my sense, my judgement, I don't even feel myself when I am around her." if he could still blush he would the candor of the statement sounds himself. there is no deceit in what he just said.

"I can understand that, I mean that's how I feel around Penny." Leonard tells him and he sighs a breath of relief. Maybe he will drop the subject now.

"What about Kurt? Okay so he is her cousin? And you never thought to mention that when he was depantsing you?"

"It is a connection I was only recently aware of"

"Then why did he call you master?" Leonard asks.

"Leonard look into my eyes." Sheldon says as he is about the glamour him and get the whole thing over with but then he feels a tug deep within him. Fear washes over him and he realizes that he is sensing Amelia's emotions. She is not in the bedroom anymore he can't feel her there. It has only been a day and he has already failed his mission. "I've got to go." he says and he runs out of the room so quickly that Leonard head is spinning. He tries to follow his trail but he is already gone.

Sheldon's mind races the initial stab of fear he felt from her is gone. Replaced now with... What? Curiosity? He knows where she is he can feel her like a heartbeat, her presence is like a pulse coursing through his body. She is in Penny's apartment, but why is she there? Could Penny have been captured by the vampires who he is trying to protect her from. Sheldon bursts through the door of Penny's apartment.

"A-ha!" He screams hoping to capture his would be assailants of guard. Truth is that he would be less than useless in a fight with other vampires. He could intimidate and scare them but if it came down to fisticuffs he was out of his element. What he had done to Kurt in the car baring his fangs at him was completely out of character for him. The mention of impropriety with the queen had bothered him so much that he had acted irrationally. Yet when the door swings open he sees no danger just Amy sitting on the couch with Penny.

"Sheldon!" Penny exclaims holding her hand over her heart. "You Scared me why are you bursting in her like that?"

"I thought Amy... I could not find her I thought she might need me."

"Geezzzzzzzz... she has only been over here for maybe ten minutes Sheldon you can't let your new girlfriend out of your sight for a moment?" Penny asks.

"What the hell Sheldon!" Leonard asks grabbing him by the shoulder but when he turns around and glares at him he backs off quickly. "You ran out of there so quickly thought something had happened." he says softening his tone.

"Sheldon and I we share a special connection." Amy says getting up and smoothing her skirt out. "I shouldn't have left without telling him causing him to worry so." she walks over to him and grabs his arm and smils up at him with a soppy sort of grin. Leonard walks into Penny's apartment and looks at the pair. Sheldon had mentioned the special connection as well.

"Yes a special connection." he says still looking down at her trying to decipher what she is playing at. When suddenly in his head he hears her voice.

"Play along." she implores him silently as she reaches up and strokes his face. One finger running down from his temple down to his chin. "We have been talking so long it was almost like we shared one mind. Then we we met we just felt it. It was like we were just meant to be." she says and her big green eyes are looking into his asking him something. He knows what she wants and he grabs her by the waist and kisses her softly and gently on the mouth. Before he knows it the kisses is building she wraps a leg around his waist and he picks her up holding her against him forgetting their audience. The kiss lingers and he only breaks it when she hears Penny clear her throat.

"You must do things differently in Paris." Penny says amused as Sheldon sets her back down.

"I suppose that was a tad over board but I just can't keep my hands off him." Amy says pulling at his shirt and he looks down at her.

"Yes, we are crazy for each others bodies. Like animals in heat rutting against each other all the time."

"That is ummmm sweet?" Leonard says hardly believing what he is witnessing

" Maybe you guys were lovers in a past life or something? That is why your connection is so strong." Penny says smiling at the couple.

"That is complete hog wash there are no things as past lives." Sheldon starts he should know . He is living his past life, his present life and his future one right now. He has seen the times change the world evolve and then revert back again. In all his years wandering the earth he has never seen any evidence that people live multiple lives. Never has he met the same person in a new person's body. It was all just a fantasy humans made up to feel better about death. Of course his existence was what humans considered pure fantasy so what did he know.

"Come on Sheldon let's go back to bed." Amy says grabbing his hand and pulling him along back to the apartment.

"So it is real." Penny says shrugging her shoulders and closing the door. "I never thought I would see Sheldon with a girl friend."

"Neither did I." Leonard admits sitting down on her couch and running his hands through his hair. "He is head over heels for her. It is just weird he never mentioned having her before."

"Maybe he thought you would tease him?" Penny says sitting down next to him and picking up the glass of wine she had been drinking from when Sheldon burst through the door.

"Maybe." Leonard says doubtfully. "What was she doing over her anyways?" he asks

"It was so weird. So I hear this knock on the door and it is her standing there. She tells me that you caught them kissing and now you two are having a heart to heart so she thought she would take the opportunity to introduce herself more intimately. Than she just walks in the door without me inviting her in."

"So what do you think of her" Leonard asks

"I don't know. She doesn't really give much away ya' know. Kind of like Sheldon that way. All her facial expressions are the same and her voice is very... what is the word I am looking for?"

"Monotone?" Leonard supplies.

"Yeah... It is also weird that she is from France and does not have an accent."

"Maybe she was just there for research? Some of the leading scientific research is done in france. I mean it is where Marie Curie did her work."

"I guess so, she looks so serious all the time. I was asking her about where she was from and what she did. She is a Then I made a joke about how we thought Sheldon might be a vampire and her eyes got all big. Like I had just said something horrible then before i knew it Sheldon was bursting through my door like a crazy man."

"We never said Sheldon might be a vampire. Though I don't see why that would bother her. Imagine the guy who can barely touch other people sucking on strangers necks and drinking their blood. Sheldon would be the worst vampire ever." Leonard snorts.

"Yeah." Penny agrees half heartedly "Though he did not look like he minded her sucking on him. I don't think I can ever erase that image from my mind." Penny shudders.

"On that note do you mind if I stay over here tonight? I don't want to be privy to anymore sights and sounds of their reunion." Leonard tells her.

"Yeah sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Leonard heads back to his apartment before Penny wakes up. Sheldon and his new girlfriend are already up drinking tea from cups at the counter. They are already dressed and are laughing about something but when they see Leonard they both abruptly stop and look at him while tilting their heads. The duality of their actions is eerie and raises goose bumps up on his arms.

"Uh hey. just let me take a shower and get dressed then I will take you to work." Leonard tells Sheldon. He wonders what Amy will do while Sheldon is at work. Maybe work from home or look for work. If the stay is permanent she probably has of arrangements to work out.

" No need, we were just about to head out." he tells him getting up.

"Amy is going to take you? What she going to do afterwards?" he asks picturing her driving around Pasadena aimlessly.

"I am going to stay with him of course." Amy says looking at him oddly.

"You are going to just hang out in his office all day?"

"No, I have been given a research grant at the university and I start it today."

"You just got here how did you arrange that? Just days ago you were in Paris doing whatever you do there." Leonard says incredulously he had been trying to apply for a new grant for years.

"What can I say." Amy says grabbing her purse. " I have clout." she says winking at him and playfully grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek before heading out the door.

"Ain't she great?" Sheldon says dreamily staring after her besotted for a moment before following her.

"Yeah great." Leonard says shaking his head annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheldon how do you get any research done in such an ill equipped office?" Amy asks walking around the sparsely furnished but spacious office. "You need a lab to do all that you need to do? What do you do? Sneak around the place at night like a vampire?" she jokes and he cuts her eyes at her.

"If I had said my field was say... neurobiology and I had been granted a spacious lab. Then they would want to see the results of my work. They would keep a close eye on everything coming in and out of my lab."

"True so how do you get away with it without attracting the attention of the university?"

"Come with me." he says and she follows him into a basement then into a tiny room that is even less equipped for his research. She looks around the room doubtfully until he knocks on the chalkboard and reveals a hidden door. He knocks on a brick which opens the door to a large and modern although somewhat dungeness laboratory.

"Impressive although a little heavy on the monster stereotype don't you think?" she asks him teasing and he smiles at her.

"Well when I had the room built back in 1891 when I was on the board of founders it was no stereotype. I was forced to do my research in a dungeon lab where no sunlight could penetrate."

"California is an odd place for a former creature of the night to choose to spend so much of his life." Amy comments walking around his lab examining everything.

"Not at all. You see I have been alive for a thousand years. I have lived in all the fashionable places for vampires. I have lived in Romania, London, Moscow. I have sought out the places where the sun rarely shines and rarely did I feel peace. All I ever felt was desolation. Then I heard of groups of our kind moving to the lawless California. The rumors were rampant for humans and our kind alike. Gold as far as the eye could see, humans just roaming the plains unprotected like herds of buffalo. It was all too easy for our kind to feast back then. No one missed these outlaws and criminals moving out here to make their fortunes."

"But that is not why you moved here." she says archly

"No, you see in a land founded by men trying to make their fortune. Very few questions are asked of the men who already have deep pockets. I was able to keep a low profile to run my research without the constant inquiries. It is here that I found and still have the anonymity that I crave."

"So in your 121 years of involvement of with the university no one has questioned why you are still as young and handsome as you were back in 1891? I have been forced to change my location hundreds of times and I have not been alive nearly as long as you. In fact it seems just as I get comfortable somewhere it is time to leave." she says looking at a beaker sitting on a table filled with crimson liquid.

"I have been forced to travel a bit. I spent some time in Texas actually."

"Is that where you picked up the accent?"

"I find it gives me character. I soft southern accent is considered gentlemanly." he says. "It is one of many I have assumed over the years. Speaking of which you should have affected a Parisian accent. Knowing Penny she will ask why you did not have one."

"I prefer non regional diction as my distinction. No one can ever tell where you are from. I like a bit of mystery."

"You are a mystery." he says softly watching her every move as she walks about his lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I promised this for halloween but life happened and I was AFK for about two weeks. Sometimes you think you are chugging through life just fine and all the sudden you get completely derailed. My mother almost died and then my father was hospitalized and then my grandmother found out she had terminal cancer. So I did not really feel like writing.**

 **Also I was in a really bad situation at work. I was being bullied and verbally abused. I found a new job and I am much happier now. I am going to try to write again because out of all the darkness that has been going on writing gives me light.I have just been really down on myself and my abilities in general. I don't know if anyone was even really clamoring for this last chapter. But I hate not finishing things so here we go.**

Leonard sits down at the lunch table with his tray and sighs he was hoping that Sheldon would be at the lunch table and maybe some normalcy could resume but no such luck. He is conspicuously absent from the table. All morning long he has been thinking about Sheldon and his mysterious woman. How disturbing it had been seeing his friend locked in passionate embrace. How out of character it was for Sheldon to deviate from his schedule even a little and he had thrown his schedule out the window for a woman he barely knew. It didn't make any sense to him. Also he found his new girlfriend to be very creepy. She had a way of looking at him like she could see into his soul. Not in the good way, but like she wanted to capture it.

"So where is Sheldon?" Howard asks Leonard.

"Hell if I know." Leonard grumbles stabbing his salad with a fork."I have not seen him all day."

"Did'nt you take him to work?" Raj asks.

"Nope, his new girlfriend did." He says pulling the fork out and picking apart his roll with his fingers.

"She had a car here?" Howard asks

"Apparently." Leonard sighs

"What is she doing just hanging out in his office? Raj asks.

"I guess."

"Well they're not getting freaky in there." Howard says laughing the thought of Sheldon with a woman was laughable.

"I don't know from what I saw last night they might be." Leonard tells them looking around the table.

"Shut your ass! What do you mean?" Raj demands.

"I mean I saw them making out not once but twice. It was so creepy…" He shudders.

"You think is in his office having hanky panky with some woman right now?" Howard says excited.

"It's a possibility." Leonard says.

"Well you know what we have to do?" Howard says looking around the table and lifting his eyebrow.

"Cry because Sheldon found love when we have failed?" Raj asks.

"No… Well yes… But no! We catch him in the act! Give him a little hell for the shit he has given us through the years." Howard says

"Yeah who is above their baser urges now?" Raj says laughing.

"I don't know guys you might not like what you find." Leonard warns.

"Whatever!" Howard says dismissing him as he gets up to dispose of his tray. Raj follows him and Leonard reluctantly goes after his friends. When they reach Sheldon's office they find it shut locked with the lights turned off.

"Weird." Howard says jiggling the door handle just as Sheldon's next door office mate steps out. The guys look at her curiously in all their years at the university they had never seen her before. Even with her being in such close proximity to Sheldon. She is beautiful almost terrifyingly so, such beauty seemed inhuman. Her skin was pale milky white and clear, her eyes were ice blue. She had the high cheek bones and stature of a nordic goddess.

"Are you looking for ?" She asks as she locks her office door. Looking at them with disdain. Her voice had a touch of european accenting to it. Th guys stare at her dumbfounded how had they missed her all these years. They had always seen her nameplate but never the woman inside. Finally Leonard gains enough composure to speak.

"Yeah, have you seen him? He told me he was getting here early today." Leonard tells her and she smiles at him and shakes her head. Her smile is thin lipped at has no humor, it looks like the smile a demon might give before devouring you whole.

"Dr. Cooper has not been here all day. I got here extra early to finish up some of my research and his office was dark and with our paper thin walls I hear everything that goes on over there. Sheldon has not been in all day." She tells him as she walks away.

"They left before I did… I wonder where are they?" Leonard wonders out loud.

"Better yet i wonder how we missed her." Howard muses

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is it?" Amy asks holding bag of blood in her hands. It looked real dark red and thick if you were to mix it up with other bags of human blood by looks alone you would not be able to tell the difference.

"Yes , it is almost perfected. It looks like the real thing, it can sustain life like the real thing…" he trails off.

"But it tastes…"

"Like shit… literally it tastes like what I imagine excremate would taste like." he tells her and grimaces as she pours some out and licks it off her finger. He laughs as she gags and tries regain composure. Then his face gets serious laughter was rare from him it felt odd to do it. He needed to let her know everything.

"That is horrible! No one is going to want to substitute real blood with that." Amy says grimacing it had been indescribably horrid. Just a taste and she had almost vomited.

"That is why it must be transfused." he says raising an eyebrow. Not that he is not flattered with her interest into his research but she seemed solely focused on his advancements. "Why all this interest? I thought you came here to observe Penny? Surely you would have had a prime chance to do so with both Leonard and I out of the house." he leads, he wants all the cards on the table. How much she really knows.

Amy looks into his blue eyes conflicted. There is so much she needs to tell him and so much that she can not say. Even as queen there were forces at work that were above her station. Things she had no control over and she had strict orders not to tell Dr. Cooper her real agenda to gather intel about the viability of his blood and if it could realistically be there it was she was too find a way to mass produce it with or without his consent. There was a war brewing between the vampires who wanted to life amongst the humans in peace and the ones who wanted to stay in the shadows and kill as many humans as possible. The vampires on the other side had Sheldon's number they did not want a blood substitute and wanted to stop all developments on it. Even if that meant killing Sheldon in the process. The truth was he was in grave danger. There was intel that they had planted vampires at the university and at his apartment to observe him at all times. He had a target on his head and right now she was his shield.

"Sheldon ...Penny has the power we were looking for. I knew that the moment I met is not why I came here however. I came here to protect you. Sheldon you are in danger your research is attracting the attention of some of the most powerful vampires in the world. They want to stop you at all costs."

"You don't think I am not aware of that?" he says.

"You knew?" she asks confused.

"Of course they have a nordic vampire stationed in the office next to mine listening to my every word. Watching my every coming and going. They made the mistake of thinking I was like most males of our species ad thought with my genitals first. came on pretty hard but I was able to ward off her advances. On several occasions she has tried to follow me here but I have the advantage of designing the tunnels and I can disappear when I want." he says smugly.

"Did you also know they have someone at your apartment?"she asks.

"Of course my upstairs neighbor Alicia who they thought would be get to me via my weak roommate Leonard. Thankfully Penny and her latent powers nipped that one in the bud."

"I see I guess I was worried for nothing you certainly seem ahead of the game." Amy says relieved.

"You see my queen it is I who is to protect you." he says crossing his hands over his chest. "I received a call prior to the one you placed to me… One from the high chancellor that said you would be summoning me soon. That I must follow your every order and protect you at all costs. They are staging a coup to your throne as we speak."

"You led me on… Are you helping them?" Amy says shocked.

"Of course not! I am your most devoted follower. I am risking everything by offering you sanctuary. If you had not offered to join me at work I would have found a way to force you here. If you had not suggested I drink your blood I would have found a way. Not even Kurt knew the danger you were in when we traveled to retrieve you."

"You are a good actor Master Sheldon."

"If I had told you everything you would have stayed to fight. We can not lose you." he says and she knows he is right.

"The other side has grown powerful." Amy says stunned. "We need to turn Penny as soon as possible." Amy says thinking of all the advantages a vampire that could glamor other vampires could afford them now.

"I agree… It will be done when we return home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny is running late again she pulls on her shoes as she heads out of the door muttering to herself. Penny slams against a body as she tries to blindly make her way to the stairwell.

"Excuse me!" she huffs looking up and then gulping hard. She has slammed right into Kurt. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey babe." he says smiling at her. His dimples used to send her heart racing now she just feels sick.

"Looking for Master Cooper? Thought maybe you turned to the other side and that is why you are so fond of taking guys pants." Penny says rudely trying to push past him but he grabs her shoulders.

"Babe you know I ain't like that." he says gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Let me go you giant ogre!" she says trying to shirk away from him.

"Babe didn't you miss me?" he asks bending down to kiss her.

"Get away from you asshole." she says slapping him hard across the face. He touches his cheek tenderly and smirks at her.

"Oh babe, you shouldn't have done that." he says smiling and revealing a pair of fangs.

"Holy crap on a cracker." Penny breathes. trying to run away but his grip has become painful. Penny can feel the bruise forming underneath his fingers.

"Unhand her." she hears Sheldon's voice say from the stairwell. How god of all the people to come to her rescue it had to be the one guy kurt had pants. Sheldon would be useless in a fight they were both good as dead. Unless his creepy girlfriend was packing a handgun in her giant ass purse.

"Make me." Kurt hisses as Sheldon comes up the staircase and stands next to him.

"I am above you! I am your master and I say let her go this instance." he says and somehow to Penny he looks bigger broader and more menacing.

"Not anymore I switched sides. I was sick of this little prissy bitch and all her fucking rules." Kurt says pointing at Amy who has appeared next to Sheldon.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sheldon says cracking his neck and baring his fangs at Kurt.

"Like you can…" Kurt starts but quick as lighting Sheldon is behind him his hands wrapped around his neck his fangs against his jugular.

"What was that?" he asks as his teeth rip a hole in his neck as his hands nearly twist his head off and he falls to the ground. "Shit." Sheldon says as Amy looks calmly at the body on the ground and Penny sinks to the floor sobbing.

"Should have just twisted his neck off this left an unnecessary mess." Amy says kicking the lifeless body.

"Going to get messier when he turns to ash. We have approximately four minutes before he turns to ash." Sheldon says running his hands through his hair. In all his years this is his first kill and he feels strangely powerful.

"Kick him down the elevator shaft." Amy tells him.

"Excellent idea, he says pulling open the doors and picking up Kurt's lifeless body like he weighed a sack of feathers and dumping him down the shaft. Then dusting off his hands and sighing. "Messy but I came to a useful conclusion. My synthesized blood tastes horrible because i used my own to compose it. Vampire blood tastes like crap." Sheldon says wiping Kurt's blood from his mouth

"I had your blood and it tasted wonderful." Amy says curiously.

"As did yours and I have a theory about that but it can wait." he tells her as she smiles at him. "First and foremost what to do about Penny." he says gesturing to Penny who is now huddled against the wall muttering to herself.

"She is in shock, understandable." my says "Let's drag her back in her apartment and we can turn her."

"Over my dead body!" Penny shrieks suddenly getting up and sprinting down the stairs.

"That was kind of the point." Sheldon calls annoyed down the stairs before going to retrieve her.

"Humans." Amy sighs going to join him.

 **Okay so it is not over like I said… I like it too much.**


	7. Chapter 7

Penny runs down the stairs faster than she ever thought her legs could carry her. That could not have been real. Last night she had drank an entire bottle of wine. This had just been soe sort of alcohol induced dream. Kurt had tried to kill her. Sheldon had killed Kurt. Then he and his girlfriend had dumped his body down an elevator shaft. Before she rounds the corner of the landing to the third floor she feels arms wrap around her waist. Before she can let out a scream she feels herself flying back up the stairs. Before she knows it she is flat on her back on Leonard's couch with Amy standing over her.

"Let me go! Murderers what the hell are you doing." she screams trying to get up but Amy sits down next to her and holds her down.

"If Sheldon had not showed up you would have died. Kurt was here to eliminate you if Sheldon had not intervened you would be the one down that elevator shaft right now." Amy tells her calmly.

"Did you turn him into that you demon? Is that why he called you master?" Penny asks scared. "Did he sell his soul to the devil for eternal life?"

"Kurt was vampire long before I made his acquaintance." Sheldon tells her. " You can think me a demon if you must but there are no devils, there are no angels, there is no God." He tells her calmly. Penny gulps looking into his stoic face, if he feels bad for what he had done or said his face holds no clues.

"What about her." She asks pointing to Amy. "Is that why she is here? Did you turn her into what you are?" Penny asks Amy's face looks like it holds a touch of empathy. That maybe she at least feels bad for killing someone and kidnapping another.

"I have been what I am for almost as long as he has. Soon you will be too." Amy informs her as she bends down and bites her neck. Draining her until she is weak and limp on the couch. "Do you want to give her your blood? Our should I give her mine? She will be tied to whoever she takes the blood from."

"You do it. There is only one female I care to be tied too." He tells her giving her a rare indulgent smile. Penny is still conscious and his genuine smile concerns her more than his normal face.

"I won't take either of your guy's blood." She protests and Amy makes a tsk tsk sound as she bites her wrist and drips blood into her mouth. Penny tries to move her head away but Sheldon moves so that he is behind her holding her head still.

"Now be a good girl and hold still."he says his deep voice strangely calming. Penny knows struggling is futile. Sheldon could easily snap her neck off, rip her throat she feels a strange peace creeping over her like falling into a deep sleep.

"The process has begun." Amy tells him sitting up. "Penny is dying now and over the next twenty four hours she will become vampire. What should we do with her until then?"

"I would say put her back in her own bed but I am given to understand the process should be observed."

"Yes, also if we were to leave her alone and she were to scream out during her transformation someone would go check on her. To them it would appear that she was dead there would be no pulse. They would bring her to the hospital and be baffled at a screaming corpse."

" I say we put her in Leonard's room." Sheldon's says as he throws her over his shoulder and carries her lifeless body into Leonard's room and flops her down Leonards bed.

"What about Leonard? I mean I am sure he would not mind a passed out Penny in his bed but he will be home soon won't he?" Amy argues as she follows him back out into the living room. "You are going to have to turn him as well."

"If I do I want to at least give him the choice he deserves that. Besides he is coming up the stairs now I can hear him." Sheldon says before grabbing her and pushing her down onto the couch. Covering her body with his and kissing her deeply then breaking away and skimming his mouth down to her ear. "Just follow my lead." He whispers before hitching a leg around his waist and kissing her again pressing her deeper into the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard trudges up the staircase feeling worn out. He had not been able to locate Sheldon all day long. Then the mysterious Dr. Seropian had shown up at his lab and asked him out to dinner. Which he had politely declined on the grounds that he had a girlfriend. She had looked angry that he dared to decline her offer and had stormed off. Leonard supposed that a woman of such great beauty was to used to being turned down often. Leonard had never turned down a woman that looked like her, or anyone . Where was she four months ago when he was lovelorn over Penny?

All in all the last two days had been extremely weird and he just wanted to go home. Now he hoped Sheldon and his lady were out of the apartment so he could gather his thoughts. He storms into the door and thinks the apartment is clear until he walks by the couch and sees Sheldon and his girlfriend locked in passionate embrace. Her legs are clamped around his waist and her hands are locked around his neck. To Leonard it looks like the only thing keeping this from being extremely awkward is the fact they are still clothed. He would have sneaked past and avoided them but Sheldon looks up and gives him a smile like the cat who ate the canary.

"Hello Leonard home early?" He asks still laying on top of Amy.

"No right on time." He says as Amy tips her head backwards and looks at him upside down.

"Have a good day Leonard?" She asks grinning.

"Not as good as you two apparently." He says Sheldon finally gets off of Amy and stands up.

" Leonard a word in private please?" He asks before bending down and tickling Amy on her ribs. "Don't you go anywhere." He tells her in a deep growl as she giggles.

"I'll be right here waiting." She tells him winking.

"Let's go into the hall shall we?"Sheldon asks moving to the front door and Leonard follows him.

"What's up?" Leonard asks.

"Leonard to use your own words. I am going to need you to make yourself scarce." Sheldon tells him crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want me out of the apartment?" Leonard asks incredulously.

"Leonard you told me if I ever found a female that was a member of my species then you would be more than happy to give us some alone time." Sheldon reminds him raising his eyebrows."Well I found her now vamoose."

"Yeah but I never thought it would happen." Leonard mutters. "Why can't I just go to my room and be quiet."

"Leonard I intend to coitus her and I do not intend to be quiet." He tells him Leonard's eyes get wide and he puffs out his cheeks. Before turning on his heel and heading down the stairs. "Call before returning." Sheldon calls as Leonard flees down the steps.

Leonard raises his hand to acknowledge he heard him before disappearing around the bend. Once in the lobby he takes out his phone and dials Howard. Maybe they can go to a movie or something. He knows that Penny is at work and he doesn't want to bother her. When he dials the number it goes straight to voicemail. His phone rings in his hand and he sees that it is Raj.

"Hey something weird just happened." Leonard says as he answers the phone.

"I'll say that hot doctor in the office next to Sheldon's asked Howard out to dinner tonight." Raj tells him.

"Really? She came by my laboratory and asked me out earlier too. I turned her down of course."

"You turned her down? Dude!"

"I have Penny." Leonard reminds him.

"Excuse me !Mr. Hot blondes want to date me." Raj says.

"I take it Howard said yes?" Leonard asks.

"Of course, I would have said yes too...if I could talk to women ." Raj tells him. "So you want to do something?I figure Sheldon is busy with his new girlfriend."

"You have no idea...getting busy with her is more like it. When I came home from work they were practically dry humping on the couch. "

"What?"

"Yes, then get this he takes me out into the hall and tells me to make myself scarce. That he intends to coitus her and he does not intend to be quiet."

"Shut your ass!" Raj exclaims.

"Yhesh… Yuck...I know." Leonard says trying to shake the image of Sheldon on top of Amy from his mind. "Then he told me to call before I returned."

"Wow." Raj says stunned. "This has been a weird day. So they are playing all three Matrix movies at the theater downtown that could take some time."

"I will meet you there." Leonard says hanging up right now being out of the house for six hours seems like the best idea ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia sits up on the couch with her legs curled against her chest waiting for Sheldon to return.. If she had a heart still it would be racing. The moment she meet him she knew that she was in trouble. That he was going to challenge her but she had no idea how the time she was thinking only of his intelligence. How it might be hard to deceive him into taking her blood, into taking her with him. The come to find out she was the one who had been deceived. Amelia did not know if she could trust him. Sheldon told her he was her most devoted follower. He had just killed Kurt before he could get to her. Yet she still had her doubts, because he had succeeded where no one had before.

When she was turned it was believed her purity was made her special was her purity. That believe stretched to when she was coronated as queen. It was a believed a pious vampire free from sin and the entanglements that sometimes overruled logic would make the best ruler. Not that over the years her purity was not challenged and put into question. Many a vampire seeking power and favor tried to make their way into her bed chambers, to no and never interested her. Amelia thought perhaps she had been born without the part of the brain that produced lustful desires. Though she enjoyed reading about the romantic adventures of her favorite heroines in novels she had no desire to be involved herself. Whenever a courtier or council member tried to pitch woo to her he was summarily dismissed. Amelia had lived most of her life looked away in her chambers shunning the in her work.

Never had she even felt the faintest flicker of passion and she felt it was all for the best. Such involvement weakened the mind, clouded judgement. Then the council member Sheldon Cooper had entered her life. Just during their conversations on the phone and through letter she felt herself falling for him. Amelia had no idea what is looks were but she fell for his sharp tongue, keen mind and almost hypnotic voice. After years of correspondence she jumped at the chance to meet him.

Right away she knew something was different about him. A small flicker began deep in her belly. Amelia could not be too upset with Sheldon at his deceptions to her when she had deceived him so heartily when they first meet. To be synced she only had to have a thimbleful of his blood taken from anything, It had been desire that made her want it directly from his body. All she could think about from the moment her eyes landed on him was what he would taste like on her lips. The flicker in her belly had ignited into a flame when her mouth had made contact with the smooth skin of his long elegant neck. Amelia also did not have to be guised as his lover when they traveled that had been pure desire on her part. She could have been a long lost cousin, a colleague he was boarding for a few weeks. There was only one part she wanted to play however.

When they had kissed that first time on his bed it was her first kiss ever, It was then she realized what she had been missing. Why people went crazy and did terrible things in the name of love. His lips upon hers fanned the flames in her belly further. She knew then that she was in trouble that she was down the rabbit hole and she would never be the same. He had done what countless men had tried and failed to do without even trying. She was wrapped around his little finger.

Then what had just happened on the couch. The flicker in her belly had consumed her and she was now in flames. It was still just an act to him. A ruse to complete the mission he had been set on to protect her. Even the comment he made that she was the only woman he cared to be tied to did nothing to assuage her fears. She was falling hard and fast for him and there was no going back to the life she used to lead. For all she knew the kingdom she had built was gone. Sheldon walks back into the door and strides over to her. Penny may be the one going through the transformation right now but it was her that was in flames.

"That should take care of him for the time being." He tells her.

"Good." She tells him quietly.

"I told him that we would be having loud coitus and he should stay away." He smirks.

"Very clever make him feel uncomfortable in his own home." She tells him getting up and walking away. Their close proximity is make her feel foggy again. He follows her his long strides like that of a predatory animal.

"I thought I told you to stay put." He tells her seductively.

"I thought that was for Leonard's benefit?" She asks as he grabs her and kisses her again. Pinning her against the wall lifting her up so that she is wrapped around him. "I thought you had never done this before?" Amy asks stunned as she breaks away from his mouth.

"Do you want to hear my theory?." he asks breathlessly staring into her eyes.

"Your theory about what?"as asks unable tear her eyes away from his sensual mouth.

"I have been drawn to you Amelia, drawn to you since before we ever met. I felt like there was an invisible tether pulling me closer and closer to you. I have survived all these years by neer sticking my neck out. By making my contributions to science quietly and never getting involved with politics. Yet your policies intrigued me, I became involved when I knew I should be retreating back into the shadows. The way you have worked tirelessly to make us equal with the humans. I became your biggest supporter, wormed my way up the ranks I had once shunned so I could meet the woman who had sparked my interest."

"I was fascinated by you as well." Amelia admits to him.

"Of course you were becuase you and I were destined. I have been alive for a long time. I have seen some extraordinary things. There are some things that can not be explained no matter how hard I have tried. One phenomenon I have researched through the years is rare cases of vampires powers combining. To mated vampires whose connection is so strong that they are are almost like one person. Many have tied to replicate the experience but it can not be duplicated. There is no rules for creating one of these pairings, and it happens so rarely that I have only read of it. With your powers and my intellect there will be no stopping us. We could take down those who seek to overtake your thrown just with us."

"What are you saying? You think we are some mythical vampire super couple?" Amelia asks trying to break away from him. "Things like that don't really exist."

"By all logic out existence in of itself is mythical. But we do exist… tell me Amelia don't you feel it too? You are drawn to me. You can't explain it but you are. You are questioning all your years of cultivating your image of being the virginal queen. You are thinking about throwing it all away."

"You are making me question everything." Amelia admits and he kisses her again and beings to walk with her wrapped around him like monkey. He brings her to his bedroom and lies her down on his bed. Kissing her softly as his hands work on the buttons of her blouse pulling it off her shoulders. Amelia eagerly tugs off his shirts and pulls his shoulders down so that he is covering her with his body.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks capturing her chin with his hand. "If you are doing this just to save your kingdom I warn you I may be wrong. All I know is that I am drawn to you, that your blood tasted like ambrosia when it should have repulsed me. "

"Yes, I do." she whispers. " Though I am scared I don't know if I will do this right."

"I have no experience either. I have never wanted this before you." He says looking at her like she is precious glass that might shatter beneath him. Amelia reaches up and touches his face lightly tracing his jawline and mouth with her fingers.

"I trust you." she tells him and she knows that it is the truth. Maybe she shouldn't, there is still so much to process. Yet she feels like if she can't trust him then there is no one left in the world to trust. With that declaration he removes the rest of her clothing and she tugs off his. Amelia braces herself for pain as he moves between her legs and finds that there is none. Sheldon moves in and out of her gently and the pleasure she feels is insurmountable. She grabs onto him as waves on intense sensations overtake her. Amelia can't not explain the feeling like she is losing part of herself and gaining something else.

"Do you feel that?" he asks almost scared and she knows that he feels the same way she does.

"Yes, what is it?" she asks.

"We are becoming one my queen. I am losing myself in you."

"I think it is the other way around." she moans as she starts to reach a crescendo. They both find their release and lay there staring at each oter breathless

"We have both lost ourselves. It is like going through the change again."

"What will happen now?" Amy

"We will just have to find out." he says calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she was little sometimes she would have this nightmare. That she was in bed but she was floating above her body and she could see herself lying there asleep. Then she would crash back down inside her body and be awake. Only she could not wake up or scream. She was just frozen there on the bed unable to move or make a sound. As much as she thrashed around internally she could not make her body move.

At first she thought she was having the dream again. Then she realized with horror that this was no nightmare. This was really happening. She was lying in Leonard's bed and she felt like she was tied down only there was noting binding her. As much as she tried to move any part of her body she couldn't.

The pain was so intense she wanted to scream out but she could not make a single sound. It felt like she was both burning and freezing at the same only part of her that felt like it was still functioning was her brain. Which was racing a mile a minute.

Flashes of Kurt his face twisted in anger has he gripped her arm painfully. Then his face as he lay there with his throat ripped out. Sheldon had done that. How in the hell had Sheldon who threw his back out picking up a book had destroyed Kurt. He had dumped his body down an elevator shaft. He had sat back while Amy nearly drained the life out of her then Sheldon had held her head as his girlfriend dripped blood in her mouth. Penny thought she knew him, thought he could not hurt a fly. But he had allowed her to die.

Penny knew now that, that was what was happening. She was dying. Or she was dead. She was not sure. Only that she knew that whenever this was over she was not going to be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry to any fans of this story. You had to wait eight months for an update. I mentioned in another a/n that my father and mother were having some health issues. In march they both passed away along with my beloved grandmother. I needed some time off. But I feel better and if you like it still I will keep up with the updates.**

 _When Penny was young she used to hear a screaming in her head. A constant dull roar, the pleads of a person trapped. Sometimes she would go into the middle of the cornfields. Scream as loud as she could until her throat hurt. It was so loud the stalks would sway, and the crows scatter. She was certain the screaming would never stop as long as she was in Nebraska. That she would always feel trapped in her own head as long as she stayed. It got better when she moved to California. Occasionally she still heard it, the screaming like a backtrack to her life. Like now she heard again. Louder than it had ever been. The dull roar that she tried to drown out was thundurus, insistent. Then she realizes that it's not just in her head. She is screaming, screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she realizes why she is screaming, she is on fire. She tries to open her eyes to look at the flames consuming her. Only they won't open and she is left to burn and scream blindly._

Amy lays on Sheldon's bed stunned. There are many thoughts and emotions swirling in her brain. The last time she felt like this was when she was made vampire. At first she has been terrified. Then she had felt had been a sacrifice. Her father he had given her up to a predator. Saying it was for the collective good. Amy had no choice in the matter.

Today she sacrificed herself again. Laid herself across the altar and given herself over. Only this time she had done so willingly. She gave him everything she was. No longer was she the virgin queen. Together they were being reborn into something new.

She could feel it coursing through her veins as she lay beside him. Still nude from their joining, her hand clutched in his. If they still had heartbeats their hearts would be besting out of their chests. As it is she can hear the blood rushing through his veins. He turns and looks at her. In his eyes she sees a whole universe. They say their kind have no souls. Amy knows true for in his eyes she saw her own soul. A piece of herself she thought had been lost hundreds of years ago. She wonders if he sees his inside her eyes. He is giving a searching look that she can't place.

"We're floating." He says finally and she feels it is a sappy sentiment coming from him. Though she can't say that she disagrees.

"I feel like we are floating too. I've never felt this way about anyone before." She tells him. He lets go of her hand, reaching up to stroke her hair and gently tilt her head downwards. Amy sees that they are hovering several feet above his bed. "Which one of us is doing this?" She asks him.

"I think it's the combination of both of us." He tells her unconcerned by the fact they are hovering in the air.

"How do we get down?" She laughs.

"Why do you want to get down, when we can do this?" He asks grabbing her suddenly. Flipping her over so she is hovering above him. Then they rise several more feet until her back is resting against the ceiling. Amy squeals in delight. A girlish sound she does not think she has ever made before. Not in either life or death.

"Sheldon! What are you doing?" She asks her hair falling down over his face.

"Have you ever felt to powerful? "He asks her and she shakes her head no. "I've been a vampire for a long time. I've been able to hear every movement in a house. See the colors beyond the spectrum. I didn't think more power was possible. Yet I am proven wrong. Now I can hear everyone on the street. I can hear beyond that! If I concentrate I can hear Leonard in the theater, he's complaining about being banished. I'm like Professor X now!"

"Professor who?" She laughs.

"Professor Charles Xavier from the X-Men. He could locate any mutant with his mind. I can do it with anyone, without a machine. I just need to focus and I can hear them. Can you do it too?" Amy closes her eyes she can hear things like she normally can. Enhanced to be sure but not strong enough to hear a voice a block away.

"No." She admits hoping he doesn't think less of her with her lack of ability. Instead he looks thrilled and he kisses her deeply. He pulls away and cups her face in his hands.

"Then it seems our enhancements will be different. I can't wait to see what you can do. I am sure you will be magnificent." He tells her kissing her again. Not stopping this time and pressing her back against the ceiling harder.

Amy grabs onto him digging her nails into his back. Biting his neck, not hard enough to break his skin. He groans and spreads her legs to move inside her. This time it is not a slow and gentle meeting of the bodies. It is hard and fast, their movements against the ceiling making the whole room shake. When plaster starts raining over there heads.

"Your neighbors above are going to complain about us." she tells him and his eyes glitter dangerously.

"Let them, what could they do against us." he says, still he picks her up and moves her so they are against the wall. Amy suddenly notices the screams that are emanating from the next room.

"She must be close now." she says

"Yes, she has been screaming her head off for an hour." he tells her annoyed.

"I am sure you screamed too when you were changed." she tells him.

"No." he says seriously. "I never screamed once. I was never given over to overt displays of emotion. The outcome was inevitable, screaming was not going to take away the pain."

"How stoic of you." Amy tells him.

"Stoicism has always been my way. Except when it comes to you. I can't remain stoic when it comes to you. Over a thousand years I have walked this earth. Over a thousand years I was fine with being alone. Then you come along. You make me want to scream, and laugh, and cry all at once. I want to empty myself out into you. Take it all out and then fill you again." he tells her as he thrust deep inside of her making her call out.

"I am giving myself to you. Do what you will." Is all she can say. The only words she can form with the depth of emotion she is feeling. It scares her to be so joined to him after needed no one. Amy feels like they are irrevocably tied now. What happened to one happens to the other. They come together and float back down to the bed. Still wrapped up in each other.

"You know what we could do?" He asks her.

"Hmm?"

"What would solve this whole debacle?"

"What?" She asks sitting up on her elbow.

"We turn everyone into vampires. If everyone is a vampire then there are no humans to feed off of. No humans to feed off of means they have to use my blood substitute. The whole stupid war they are trying to start would be null and void." Sheldon tells her and she looks at him shocked.

"Sheldon! That negates everything I have been working for! I thought you wanted to help me unite the humans and vampires. Make it so we could walk together as equals." Amy tells him worried.

"I didn't say we were going to do that. I said we could do that. Just an errant thought." He says backtracking. His feeling of omnipotent power had momentarily gotten the best of him. "Of course that wouldn't work. The universe needs balance and all that. The humans are vital to our lifestyle. " He tells her and she seems soothed.

"What we do need to do is figure out your blood formula. The sooner that's perfected, the sooner we are to victory. You said earlier you had a revelation?" She asks him and he jumps up excited and starts getting dressed.

"Yes! We need to get back to the lab." He says tugging on his shirts.

"Sheldon, we can't." Amy says flatly shaking her head to the wall. "We've still got a few hours on her transformation yet."

"We'll bring her with us. Penny is a crucial part of this plan." Sheldon tells her tossing some clothes at her.

"How so?" Amy asks confused.

"Penny is our predator, prey and guinea pig." He says cryptically rushing out the door.

"I guess he knows what he's talking about." Amy sighs getting up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Claire Seropian looks at her dinner date with thinly veiled disgust. She is a young vampire only turned a few decades ago. In that time she has seen vampires often take humans as pets. The practice baffled her, perhaps they longed for a time when they were human? Not Claire she never turned back once being turned vampire. Humans now disgust her. In her eyes they are nothing but vermin. Her dinner date is doing nothing but affirm her opinions of the species.

To say he was dull would have been a compliment. Everything about him disgusts her from his over eager face, his poor choice of clothes. The boy's scent cloying and it stinks her nostrils. If she wanted to drain him she would have to plug her nose before biting his neck. Part of her wants to just drain him and be down with it. That won't work If she wants any information off of him. For the time being she will have to play nice.

Claire would have rather had the first one she asked. The one they call Leonard.

He still would have been disgusting but he seemed more tolerable. If she had really wanted she could have had him. There were not many men who could refuse her when she really wanted them. Leonard may have said no but his eyes had said yes. A few more words and she could have hooked him like a fish. Or if her charms failed she could have glamoured him into coming. A glamoured date was a dull one. They could only answer the questions directly asked. What Claire was looking for were the nuances. The bits of a story that slip when two people talk intimately.

So she changed her attention from Leonard. Went to the other man whom it seemed had access to Dr. Cooper. Howard Wolowitz was not her first choice. Being forced to sit with him face to face makes her wish she had glamored Leonard afterall.

"I can't believe we have never met before."he tells her leaning across the table to grab her hands. Claire takes his hand and looks away.

"I am shy, like a little mouse." She tells him demurely. She can tell he is affected by her words and her beauty. That he finds her accent to be charming. She started using it to make Dr. Cooper think she was a scientist. That he might not have heard of a Dr. Claire Seropian if she was from another country. That hadn't worked but the accent stayed.

"I can't imagine anyone describing you as being mouselike." Howard tells her. No you're right she thinks. I'm much more like the snake slithering around undetected. I could devour you whole and you would never know what hit you. "Beauty of your caliber could hardly go course your office is next to Sheldon's. It's not like he would have told us about you." He tells her laughing and she smiles. So early into the evening and she is getting what she wants. This little boy is doing her job for her.

"Oh? Does not… I mean is he?" She leads covering her mouth with her hands. Like she was embarrassed by the question.

Claire's original mission had been to seduce the good doctor. Much like how she was doing with poor Howard here. She had been sent to Caltech with the instructions to act as a physicist. Considering her job in her former life was a barmaid, she thought she did a good job pretending. Not good enough to fool . Claire knew he could see through her regurgitated facts. See her for what she really was. Claire was used to her looks alone being able to win over a man. Dr. Cooper seemed completely unaffected by her.

The Master who sent her on her mission said that he was a loner. That he had not been known to be in the company of women or men. was an enigma to him. Claire was to gather intel on him. Claire had failed to seduce him, he rebuffed her every advance. INstead she had spent a year with her ear pressed against a wall. Hoping to hear anything useful and coming up empty handed. The Master was not pleased with her. Hopefully tonight she could be useful to him again.

"We all thought he was... nothing. That he didn't like boys or girls. That is of course until he showed up yesterday with a girlfriend. " Howard tells her.

"A girlfriend you say? Had you met her before?" She ask intrigued.

"No, it was the damndest thing. Sheldon got a call a few days ago. Left for three days without saying anything. Then showed back up with this girl. Never said a word about her before. I've known him for seven years and he never even looked at a girl. Now suddenly he's in love." Howard shrugs.

The Queen! Claire thinks miserably. That bitch had escaped afterall. They were always searching for her. Never finding her, how she eluded them was a mystery. Even now as a coup sieged her palace she was one step ahead of them.

Claire hated Queen Amelia, despised her virginal act she had. As if that made her superior to the others. If anything her purity proved how ill equipped she was to rule. Vampires were impure creatures. Demons whom walked the earth. Gods amongst the mortals. Amelia's campaign to have the vampires live amongst the humans was preposterous. To stop them from doing what was in their nature was an insult. Amelia would pay for her hubris. must not finish his experiments and vampires must not walk amongst the humans.

"Excuse me, I must go." Claire says as she gets up. "I've got another engagement."

"We haven't even ordered our food yet?" Howard calls after her confused. Claire does not turn back. She takes out her cell phone and dials her master.

"She's here, she followed back." She says as she hears him answer.

"Information, I already had. Thanks to the turn coat Kurt. I dispatched him to take care of her and that human she wishes to turn." Master says Kripke is one of the most powerful vampires she has ever met . His speech impediment sometimes makes it hard to take him seriously. But he is not to be trifled with. "I have not heard back from him yet. I have a feeling it went poorly, or he switched sides again." He tells her.

"I will go check on him."Claire says hanging up the phone.

Claire gets into her car and drives to the apartment building she has been denied access to repeatedly. She mounts the stairs two at a time and in the landing of the third floor something catches her eye. A long strand of blond hair stuck in the railing she picks it up and smells it. The bounds up the rest the stairs in a blink of an eye.

"Shit." She mutters seeing the blood stain on the wall. She bends down and smells it. "Kurt is toast." She mumbles.

Then she goes to the apartment she knows to be Sheldon's breaking it open with a kick. There is no one left in the apartment. Yet she can sense a shift in the air. Someone has been changed in here. Claire takes out her phone and dials the masters number again.

"Kurt is gone. They've changed Penny. I don't know where they've gone but there not here anymore." She rushes out waiting for his anger. Instead his silence is even more menacing.

"Get over her." He finally says and Claire sighs. She didn't like going he made her feel very uncomfortable.

Claire goes back downstairs and gets into her car. Driving to the house the master has taken up residence in. Kripke was what would happen if her dinner date tonight was given immortal life. The inside of the house was done in all black leather and red satin. A total vampire cliche that made her want to roll her eyes. At first she had hoped he was doing it ironically. A statement on the perceptions of their kind. Yet no, Kripke just enjoyed cheesy decor that looked like Marilyn Manson had vomited on his walls. She walks into his inner chamber and he is sitting on a throne. Now she can't stop herself from rolling her eyes. How he had rose to such power was beyond her. He was not just her master but he was also her maker so she is powerless to contradict him.

"So you're mission has failed." he says steepling his fingers on his chin.

"Yes Master." she says her head bowing.

"Do you know how long Cooper and I have been rivals?" He says with a deadly calm that sends chills down her spine.

"No." She admits. Prior to be sent on this assignment she was not aware of . There circles did not mix. "You told me nothing before I went on this assignment."

"If he even got a hint that we were connected he would have bolted. Or you would have ended up like poor Kurt. Depending on his mood."

"You would sacrifice me so willingly." she says and he glares at her.

"You would have been lucky to meet your demise to better the cause." Kripke tells her angrily. "Dr. Cooper and I have been at each other's throats. For almost 500 years. The pity of it all is we could have been great allies. Both of us changed for our superior intelligence. Both of us hungry for more knowledge of our kind. What created us, what drives us, who against the laws of science we live. If only he would ever rally to our cause. Instead he wasted his talents helping the humans. Trying to walk amongst them. When we should be corralling them treating them like the cattle that they are."

"So force him." Claire says tossing her hair behind her head.

"Unfortunately Dr. Cooper is not a man to be forced. As strong as I am. Sheldon is stronger."

"We will get him Master." Claire tells him and he smiles widely.

"Yes, yes we are. The next part of my plan will not fail."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny walks up with her back on a hard surface. She runs her against it and he feels that it is smooth, with a slight grain to it she feels like her fingers are absorbing information from the tips. In the air she can smell the antiseptic smell of alcohol, an acidic smell like the kerosene her father used to use with their camp fires, and something softer she can't place. Baby powder, she thinks, the smell is baby powder. Then she remembers, Sheldon killing Kurt, throwing him down the elevator shaft. Then them carrying her upstairs. Making her drink from that weird girlfriend of his. Then the fire, the fire that had burned her from the inside out. She is sure when she opens her eyes and looks at her skin it will be charred. Instead when she moves her hand in front of her face her skin is as perfect as ever. Perhaps paler than it had been before. Like all the fire had done was burn off her spray tan.

"She's awake." She hears a voice say and she springs to action. Jumping off the table backwards and crouching in a defensive position.

"Holy crap on a cracker! How did I do that." She asks amazed.

"I think you will find yourself wholly improved." Sheldon says stepping in front of her. Looking her over with an appraising look.

"You asshole!" She screams jumping up and pushing him in the chest. Sheldon flies backwards hitting a table full of beakers."What did you do to me?"

"Watch it." He hisses baring his fangs.

"Penny didn't mean it. Newborns are not aware of their newfound strength. It will take her a while to adjust to it." Amy tells him calmly.

"Do...do I have those too?" Penny asks touching her teeth worriedly.

"Yes, they haven't come out yet, but you have them." Amy tells her walking over to her with hands raised. Showing her she means no harm. Penny relaxes her stance and let's Amy place her hand on her face. Tilt her head up and look inside her mouth. "You'll have quite a nice set." Amy tells her smiling at her warmly.

"So what I'm a Dracula now?" She asks her.

"You are a vampire now! Dracula was just one man, a flamboyant member of our species who got too big for his britches." Sheldon sniffs and Amy turns to him.

"Sheldon all Penny has to reference our kind is what she has read in books." Sheldon snorts derisively but Amy plows on. "Or seen in movies." Amy reminds him gently. "Perhaps it would be helpful if she asked us some questions and we answered them kindly." Amy says stressing the word kindly.

"That would help." Penny agrees.

"Go ahead ask away." Amy says and then walks over to Sheldon and elbows him sharply.

"I encourage you to ask as many questions as possible." He says giving Amy a look and crossing his arms.

"Okay first of all… How dare you!" Penny spits at them.

"We thought it was the best way to save you. After Kurt many more would have come intent on killing you. You are much more sturdy this way." Amy tells her.

"But why me? Why are they after me at all?" Penny asks.

"We believe you possess an ability that would make you quite a useful vampire. The other side didn't want us to have you." Sheldon explains to her.

"What otherside?" Penny asks confused.

"There is a war brewing between the vampires. There those of us like Sheldon and I who are seeking to live amongst the humans. To perfect a way to eat without bloodshed. Then there are those on the other side who see humans like animals. They want to continue hunting down their prey like they always have." Amy tells her and Penny nods her head.

"So you guys are the good guys." She asks.

"Yes." They agree.

"You came here for some vampire mission. You aren't really lovers?" She asks and They look at each other with such intensity and heat she wishes she hadn't asked.

"It didn't start out like that.." Amy begins taking Sheldon's hand.

"But it is now.. Got it." Penny says wanting to change the subject. "Okay let's go over some vampire FAQ's."

"Frequently asked questions. In case you aren't familiar with the slang." Sheldon tells Amy. She just rolls her eyes and turns to Penny.

"Go on."

"True or false you can't walk in sunlight? I mean I have seen Sheldon out in the sunlight but not that often come to think of it." Penny says.

"We used to not be able to. Now we can thanks to a serum Sheldon perfected. It is still uncomfortable but we won't die." Amy tells her.

"Garlic?Silver? Crucifixes? All that will kill us?" Penny asks.

"None of it will." Sheldon says annoyed. "All creations of the humans in books and movies. The only thing that will kill us is a stake to the heart, or to cut off our heads."

"So I will live forever?" Penny asks.k

"And stay exactly as you are now. From now on physically you won't age a day." Amy explains and Penny's eyes light up.

"I will stay beautiful? I will never get old and ugly?" She asks again.

"You are for all intents and purposes forever young. It's not all it's cracked up to be sometimes." Amy warns. "The people around you grow old and die. The world changes, falls apart, and changes again. Yet you remain the same." Amy says ruefully. "Someday you may find yourself longing to grow old."

"Screw that I'm going go be hot forever!" Penny says waving her off. "So we touched on this earlier. We don't eat anymore? We only drink blood? If you guys don't drink from humans how do you do it?"

"Come we will show you." Sheldon says walking over to a coffee table set up with a tea set. Their is a chaise lounge and an armchair set up next to it. It looks like something out of a Victorian parlor. Completely out of place in the middle of a lab.

"Time for tea!" Amy says excited sitting beside Sheldon on the chaise. Doubtfully Penny follows them over and sits in the armchair.

"In the 1800's no proper lab wasn't also equipped with a sitting area." Sheldon tells Penny as he pours thick red liquid into a teacup and hands it to her.

It was almost as if Sheldon could read her thoughts. For a second she wonders if he can. Like maybe all vampires can read each other's minds. Penny tries to read his but she can't. Penny feels out of place in her dirty waitress outfit sitting in a fancy wingback chair. Amy is dressed in a tight black dress. She looks like she belongs nowhere else but next to Sheldon drinking blood from a teacup. Penny gives the liquid a sniff and makes a face.

"It's not bad. Go ahead take a sip." Amy encourages dipping her finger into her own cup swirling it around. Then she lifts her blood covered finger to her looks at her heated. A look that says he wants to be the one to suck the blood of her finger. Amy raises her eyebrows at him suggestively, teasing him as she licks her finger clean.

To avoid looking at this weird vampire foreplay, Penny takes a dainty sip of the ice cold thick liquid. It's not as bad as she thought it would be. Until her first sip she hadn't known how thirsty she had been. Penny drained her cup but finds herself wondering what it would taste like fresh and hot direct from the source.

"That's a slippery slope. Once you go down it there is no going back." Amy tells her. Now Penny is certain they can hear her thoughts. She looks at her with wide eyes trying to peer inside her mind. "I think she is trying to do it" amy tells Sheldon excited. It won't work on us but I am certain that any other vampire will fall under her spell."

"What are you talking about?" Penny asks and Amy pours her another cup of blood.

"Drink up, we have much to discuss."


	9. Chapter 9

**A couple a/n's**

 **I got a review comparing Penny"s change to a rape. Not going to lie that gutted me. As a survivor of sexual assault that cut me like a knife. I never meant to depict it like that. If anyone else got that impression I apologize. I am just a huge fan of vampires and Shamy and have been happily combining my knowledge of both.**

 **When I write I listen to one song on repeat. Last chapter was Ava Adore by The Smashing Pumpkins. This chapter is Free Falling by Tom Petty. I feel like that will help set the tone.**

Leonard thinks he has stayed out long enough. He tries to call and text Sheldon to no avail. Finally he just drives home not caring what he hears or sees. Going up the stairs he senses something is wrong. There is something in his gut that just doesn't feel right. He runs up the stairs and sees that his apartment door is sitting wide open. He rushes inside and notes that everything looks exactly the same. Nothing is out of place.

To be sure he checks the bedrooms. Still everything, the sheets on his bed look a bit ruffle. That could be him just not being as tidy as he thought he was. He walks across the hall to Penny's apartment and finds the door locked. There is stain on the carpet that doesn't look familiar to him. Then he remembers Penny getting her key stuck in the door and leaving her ice cream outside to melt. He figures it must be from that and he just didn't notice it until now. Still he dials Penny's phone just to be sure that she is okay and he hears her ringtone for him coming from the apartment. He searches for the sound and finds that the ringing is coming from their couch. He pulls out her phone and sighs. Forgetful Penny has probably been searching for this all day long he thinks. Shaking his head with a smile he dials The Cheesecake Factory, he knows she is not supposed to get calls at work. However she has probably been stressed out about the phone all day. She just got it switched back on yesterday.

"Hello Cheesecake Factory, Bernadette speaking." A chirpy voice answers.

"Hi umm is the waitress Penny there. If so may I speak to her for just a moment?" He asks nervously not wanting to get her fired. Her manager did not like the waitresses getting personal calls on the restaurant's line.

"No, she didn't show up to work today. Have you seen her? We can't get a hold. Of her." Bernadette tells him.

"I have her phone her, that is why I am calling . It is not like her to not show up for work and to not have her phone." Leonard says worried.

"Well if you see her tell her that Meg called in sick with the flu she is out for a week. Also that Greg isn't even mad he just wants her to come in tomorrow. Okay?"

"I'll pass the message along." Leonard says before disconnecting.

The panic he felt earlier is now creepy back in. It wasn't like Penny to miss a shift without a good excuse. Penny needed the money to bed just to blow off work. Leonard had paid off her huge cell phone bill yesterday. So he definitely knew it wasn't like Penny to be without her phone.

Leonard checks the clock, it is almost eleven. Sheldon was never out past ten o clock. At least not the Sheldon he used to know. He has no idea who this new Sheldon is. The one who drops everything to fly cross country. The. One who not only notices women, but is in love with one. Makes him leave the apartment for coitus. That is not the guy he has been living with for the last seven years.

He does not who this new person is. He is not sure if he likes him.

Covering his head with his hands and taking off his glasses he thinks about what to do. It seems there. Is no getting a hold of either of them tonight. Suddenly he feel tired,bone tired. All this worrying has taken a toll on him. He decides to go to bed. Sheldon is a grown man, he can take care of himself. Penny s fine,she probably got a call for an audition and got so excited she rushed off. Forgetting her phone and responsibilities.

"They can take care of themselves. I can't always take care of everyone."Leonard reminds himself out loud before heading off to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finish up in the lab they drive back to the apartment. Penny laughs to herself seeing that Sheldon is letting Amy drive. He is an all powerful 1000 year old vampire terrified to drive a car? Something just didn't add up.

"So Sheldon I have a question." Penny says from the backseat.

"So I see your change did not affect your keen and curious mind." Sheldon says sarcastically.

"Nah, So were you faking being to scared to drive a car? I mean you're a vampire? You can't die in a crash." Penny asks and he rolls his eyes.

"I see why you and Kurt got along so well." He says dryly." I will have you know that car crashes are still highly uncomfortable whether you die or not." He says haughtily.

"I think Master Cooper enjoyed the horse and buggy days better." Amy giggles.

"Modern cars are much more comfortable than hansom cabs. Don't be ridiculous! However I do miss the days when it was commonplace to have a driver." Sheldon says ruefully. "Leonard comes close though."

"You are super old, why aren't you like really rich? Why are you Master Cooper?" Penny asks and Amy is enjoying Penny's twenty questions.

"Master is a term of respect for elder vampires." Amy tells her.

"So why aren't you like Mistress Amy?" Penny asks curiously.

"Because she is Queen Amy." Sheldon says looking over at Amy indulgently. "Queen Amelia to be precise."

"You're shitting me! You're a queen! Why aren't you rich!" Penny squeals.

"I assure you that both Sheldon and I are very comfortable in our finances." Amy tells her.

"Then why aren't you like driving around a bentley and living in a mansion in Malibu?" Penny asks dreaming of the things she would buy if she were the Queen of the vampires.

"That kind of wealth brings unwanted attention. Think of your so called celebrities. Famous only for flaunting their extreme wealth? If you never age, you never change, yet you are in the public eye. Humans start to grow suspicious, they start asking questions. I am 1000 years old because I have learned the art of blending in. The flashy ones of our kind never last long." Sheldon says shaking his head.

"Also our kind is prone to excess. It is this tendency that is slowly killing us off. Taking more than we need. Killing humans and bringing us unwanted attention. Sheldon and I are champions of the movement to use less. To come out of the so called coffin and live amongst the humans. Without them having to fear us." Amy says passionately.

"So he is creating a fake blood, like that show True Blood." Amy asks and Amy looks confused and Sheldon looks embarrassed.

"I may have gotten the initial idea from that silly show you made us watch. However I assure you that the science behind it is all mine." He sniffs.

"Don't be embarrassed Sheldon, I'm sure you are aware some of the greatest inventions came from fiction." Amy tells him." Like the cell phone coming from Star Trek." He looks at her like he can't believe she is real

"Some of the greatest fiction came from reality." He says huskily. Penny feels like they might kiss. Then the car comes to a rest and they get out.

It is still weird to see Sheldon mooning over a girl. Even knowing all she knows about him now. It seems odd that he would spend years uninterested in people in general. Then all the sudden be completely in love. Then Penny thinks she may have answered her own question. Sheldon wasn't interested in humans and Amy was the only other vampire she had ever met.

"So are there a lot of us out there?" Penny asks as they climb the stairs. It doesn't take as long it used to. They seem to fly up the stairs and to the fourth floor landing.

"Leonard will be home now. We should stay at your place until we know you can handle being around him without killing him." Sheldon tells her.

"I might kill Leonard?" Penny says shocked.

"It is possible." Amy says gently as they walk into Penny's apartment. "Sheldon has never drank from a human. I have only done so when diplomacy demanded I do so. Some vampires find that the blood calls to them to much to resist."

"I'm going to take a shower." Sheldon tells them. "You two girls gab it up."

"You still take a shower?" Penny asks.

"You know I do! You have almost burst in on me in several occasions." Sheldon says exasperated.

"I thought maybe it was just for show. I mean we don't sweat, so we don't stink." Penny shrugs sniffing her armpit and then grimacing. "This outfit must still have human sweat on it. I think I should change."

"Exactly, you still get dirt and grime on you. Plus I find the sensation of the shower pleasing. You know I lived in a time when you only got to bath if you boiled hot water and poured it into a basin. It was such a hassle people rarely bathed." He tells Penny raising his eyebrows.

"I remember my first hot shower indoors. It felt like magic."

"Indoors?" Amy asks.

"Yes, sometimes the only way to get clean was to go to a river. Sometimes we would wait for a warm summer night. Then we would all dance nude in the water, rain, and moonlight." Amy says like she is remembering a great treat.

"I myself never danced nude in the moonlight." Sheldon tells her patting her behind before going into the bathroom. "However I would dance nude with you." He says before shutting the door.

"That was with the witches." Amy tells Penny. "They liked a vampire to help in their magic sometimes.

"So there are real witches too?" Penny asks and Amy nods. "Well I should have known you knew a bit of witchcraft. You have put a spell on Sheldon. It is weird seeing him affectionate. It kind of weirds me out. In fact it does more than finding out he was a vampire." Penny tells her as she starts looking through the clothes in her closet. She pulls out a tiny black dress and holds it up to her body.

"He was always very formal in all our prior conversations." Amy says watching as Penny changes into the dress and looks at herself from all angles.

"I didn't think he was capable of love. Speaking of love… Have I gotten hotter? I swear I look more toned and blonder than before." Penny tells her and Amy just shrugs then she looks at Amy sadly.

"Actually speaking of love. You seem to be taking to your transition very well." Amy begins carefully.

"Of course it's every actor's dream. My beauty and youth will never expire. I won't age out of my profession now." Penny says trying on a pair of red heels.

"It expires now. You can't be an actress and be on screen forever and never age. At least not until we are out in the open." Amy tells her and Penny looks at her shocked.

"I can't be an actress anymore?" She says sadly and Amy nods her head.

" There are probably other things you haven't thought about yet."

"Like what?" Penny says sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Like your family, your friends… It is easier to maintain them now than before. In the old days the moment you turned you were dead for all intents and purposes. There is more leeway now that we can walk during the day. Still eventually you will have to ghost out of their lives. You will want to do this." Amy says hanging her head.

"Why, would I want to?" Penny asks softly.

"It is less painful than seeing everyone you once loved grow old and die. Think about it you looking as you do now, holding your eighty year old mother's hand. You never having aged. Her falling apart before your eyes. You will want to go away before you cause any more pain."

"Can I still be with Leonard?" Penny asks and Amy shrugs.

"For a little while? In a few years maybe? Right now when you see him you will want to nothing more than drain him dry. Later you will watch him decay as you retain your youth. You could turn, but that is a long commitment. A vampire's eternity is far longer than a human's." Amy reminds her.

"Being a vampire is starting not to sound as fun. So there is no way to be around humans without killing them? How do you and Sheldon do it? Can't I have just a taste?"

"Few vampires can hold themselves to just a taste. " Amy warns."Sheldon and I are unique creature, born into this live devoid of the cravings and hungers of other vampires. Some attribute this to the fact that we were virgins when created. Pure from the birth. Though some virgin vampires are born with an insatiable hunger that nothing can cure. Some vampires are like us by choice. It is a struggle to be around humans but they overcome their cravings. They want to walk among them like we do."

"Aren't I special kind of vampire?" Penny asks Amy turning her wide hazel eyes on her.

"Yes, but your powers have yet to reveal themselves yet." Amy tells her not wanting her to know what her powers are just yet.

"Tell me what they are." Penny says focusing her topaz eyes on Amy's green ones.

"All vampires can hypnotize humans to do their bidding. You might be the first to be able to hypnotize vampires to do yours." Amy tells her in a flat voice.

"That's why you turned me?" Penny asks.

"Yes, you would be most useful to us. "Amy says.

"Wow Amy that's really crappy of you! I thought we were friends." Penny tells her.

"Oh please don't be mad at me! You were a dangerous vampire to contend with. Which is why Kurt tried to kill you. Why you would have kept having attempts made on your life. We saved you! " Amy pleads.

"I need some time to process this. I am going to the roof for some fresh air." Penny says getting up and Amy grabs her hand.

"No, you can't go. I am suppose to keep an eye on you. Sheldon will be mad at me if you are gone when he gets out." Amy tells her.

"Then you can tell him I am mad at him for turning me into an unholy creature!" Penny says then she looks deep into Amy's eyes. "You are going to let me go."

"Just come back okay?" Amy says letting her hand go

"We'll see." Penny says running away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny stands on the roof looking at the lights twinkling over the city. If she could still cry she was certain that she would have tears staining her cheeks. Instead her cheeks are dry, because she reminds herself she is not human anymore. In one night she went from thinking her life had just been handed to her. To thinking it had been ripped cruelly away.

At first being young forever had seemed like the dream. Now it was a nightmare. Penny thought of her mom, her dad, her brother and sister. Penny loved her nephew like a son, she had been the first one to hold him in the hospital. Now she would watch him become and old man. Get old and die and she would be the same. Watching from a distance her heart falling to pieces and not being able to do a thing about it.

Penny leans over the edge of the fall and for a moment pictures jumping off. Falling through the air, flying for just a moment… then what? Would she die? Or would she just be a mess of parts that could still think and she was what she was now and there was no changing it. Whatever she had become she would embrace it because that was all there was to do. To accept it and move forward no matter how hard it was. That was what she had always done no matter what the hurt, no matter what the odds.

The wind whips around her and she is surprised that she still feels it's chill. Penny wraps her arms around herself then perks up. The wind had brought the scent of something else with it. Leonard, as distinctive a scent and flavor as chocolate or vanilla to her now. Instantly her mouth starts watering and she leans farther down the building and ses that two floors down his window is open. Instinctively she flips around and begins scaling the building downwards.

Penny feels a bit like Spiderman as she moves easily down the bricks and swings into Leonard room. Once inside she is frozen to the spot. Looking at Leonard laying in his bed still so sweet and innocent. His glasses are off and even in his sleep his eyes are screwed up in worry.

"Penny?" he mutters in his sleep and then rolls over. Penny walks over to him and she wants so badly to stroke his cheek. To give him some comfort.

Amy's words root her to the spot. Few vampires can stop at just a taste. Yet Leonard scent calls to her, her mouth goes dry as his smell fills her nostrils. It reminds her of sweet chimney smoke on a winter's day, fresh cut grass, and something spicy. Someone it all combines into the most delicious smell she has ever encountered. All she wants to do is have a tiny taste. Just a nibble to sate her curiosity. Then he wakes up and reaches for her. Penny knows she should run. Bolt for the window and he would never know she had been there. Her presence would be like the whisper of a dream. Instead she reaches for his hand and clasps it tightly.

"I love you. " she whispers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard wakes up in the middle of the night with a chill running down his spine. He felt like he had been dreaming about something but he couldn't remember what anymore. Just vague shapes and shadows, and the feeling of impending doom. He chalks it up to his unease at not being able to place Penny or Sheldon.

Leonard reaches for his phone to call Penny, see if she is home. His hand connects with flesh instead of phone and he jumps up. Even through the dark and his blindness he can tell it is Penny standing by his bed.

"Penny?" He asks switching on the light and grabbing his glasses.

It is Penny but different somehow. If at all possible she is more beautiful than he remembers her being. Her long blonde hair waving down her back. Her skin is so perfect it is luminous, .Penny's eyes were always unique and beautiful, but right now they look like jewels. Like polished topaz or tiger's eye almost glowing.

Leonard notes that she must have gone out tonight. She isn't wearing her waitress uniform, instead she is wearing a tight black dress that hugs her curves. Leonard is annoyed, her he was worried sick about her and she was out partying. She could have at least had the common decency to tell him she was going out.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." She says dreamily.

"Are you alright Penny?" He asks as she looks at him curiously.

"You smell so good." She says licking her lips. Lips that are painted a bright cherry red making her mouth look irresistible.

"Thank you?" He says worried as she climbs on top of him and straddles him.

"You're eyes are so sweet and kind. You would never hurt anyone." She says bending down to kiss him.

"You know this is starting to make me think of Little Red Riding Hood. Only you are the big bad wolf." He teases as she grinds against him. Ripping his shirt over his head and bending down to kiss him hungrily.

"All the better to eat you with." She whispers in his ear before descending on his neck.

"Penny! You are feeling wild today!" Leonard gasps as she bites his neck. What starts out as a love nibble starts to hurt. "Ow! Penny that hurts." He tells her nudging her head with his hand and when he feels something warm and sticky on his hand he looks down. His fingers are coated in blood, his blood, warm and thick glistening crimson. Leonard is torn between fainting and and screaming. Before he can decide his door flies open and a blur rushes through knocking Penny off him. She flies against the window and lands on the floor with a thud.

"I told you to watch her!" He hears Sheldon say angrily

"I'm sorry!" Amy pleads. I told you she glamoured me! Then must have gotten in through the window."

"You're lucky I heard her thoughts from over there He could have died." Sheldon tells her angrily

"Sheldon, look." Leonard heard Amy say as she sits beside him on the bed. "Penny got his artery, he will die in minutes if we don't turn him too." Amy tells Sheldon ripping off some of the bed sheet and holding it against Leonard wound.

"No… Not Leonard I won't turn him he doesn't deserve this life." Sheldon says shaking his head.

"Turn him! I didn't want to kill him! I just couldn't help myself. I could smell him from the roof. All I wanted was a told me it was possible to just taste from a human and not kill them." Penny sniffs.

"Amy did, did she? Did she also tell you that once a vampire tastes blood it becomes very hard to stop. That even seasoned vampires have a very hard time stopping once they have tasted blood." Sheldon says angrily

"She did." Penny admits guiltily.

"Oh." Sheldon says the wind coming out of his sails a bit. He had been prepared to blame Amy for this debacle.

"I thought I could handle it. You said I might be like a special vampire… And i know Leonard so I thought it would be easier to stop." Amy tells him

"Sheldon if you don't turn him now. I will. Unless you want him to die of course."

"I never wanted his for him. He at least had the right to choose this"Sheldon says shaking his head.

"Yet you were so quick to turn Penny? That is a little hypocritical of you isn't it?" Amy accuses.

"Penny was for the cause! You said we needed her! Besides she would have died if we hadn't changed her." Sheldon says lamely

"Now, Leonard will die." Amy says sternly taking the cloth away and showing Sheldon the ravaged wound.

"Turn me… Whatever you are talking about… Do it… I don't want to die."Leonard says weakly pleading with Sheldon.

"Ah, my little buddy. What you don't understand is I am taking your life as much as I will be giving it." Sheldon tells him sadly as he bites into his wrist and holds it over Leonard's mouth.

The first few drops of blood it Leonard mouth and his first instinct is to turn away. Amy holds his head steady as Sheldon presses his wrist to his mouth. Quickly the aversion turns to hunger. Leonard grabs Sheldon's wrist and presses it to his mouth sucking the blood from it. Leonard feel his heart racing, his lungs closing, like a severe asthma attack. He breaks away from Sheldon's wrist gasping like a fish out of the water.

"I need my inhaler.' He manages to choke out and he flops to the side trying to get to his dresser.

"You're inhaler won't work this time." Amy tells him picking him up and pressing him back into the bed.

"Now you're trying to kill me." Leonard accuses her as she holds him down in the bed.

"No sweetie. You're dying." Penny tells him getting into bed and curling up next to him. "Can I stay with him while he changes?" Penny asks Amy and Sheldon with a pouty look on her face.

"I don't think…" Sheldon begins to disagree.

"I don't see the harm." Amy interjects."I think my transition might have been easier had I had someone by my side." Amy says looking pointedly at Sheldon who sighs.

"Fine. It might be easier if you too are contained to one room anyways. Since Amy is finding her duties as your maker taxing." He says looking at Amy who rolls her eyes.

"Penny, he will be in pain. He will scream and flail. He will call out wishing for a swift death. You must not let that that frighten you." Amy explains calmly.

"Duh! I was born yesterday." Penny says laughing at her own joke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a short update. Check RGBCN IG and Tumblr for a special drawing about the story!**

Amy is panicked as she enters her and Sheldon's room. Penny should not have been able to glamour her. She was Penny's maker, her elder, her powers were getting weaker. After their mating Sheldon had only gotten stronger. While she was losing her strength. Sheldon was furious with her, their emotions were tied together now. Amy could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

Amy couldn't blame Due to her carelessness his best friend had nearly lost his life. Sheldon could pretend Leonard didn't mean that much to him. Amy knew otherwise. She had felt Sheldon's anguish at turning him like it had been her own. Still she could Feel the hurt and anger he was feeling.

"I don't understand. She shouldn't have been able to affect me like that. I know you must hate me." She says sitting on the bed and facing the wall.

"Hate you? Never. I am not to fond of Penny right now. Of course I have never been her biggest fan." he says sitting beside her.

"How could you not hate me? This is my fault. I should have been stronger. I should have been able to watch her. Now I am weak and useless while you can hear a fly fart ten miles away. You can sense Penny when I can't. I am her maker. It isn't right." Amy lets out in a rush while he looks at her with a look that you would give a petulant toddler.

"Number one as I said I could never hate you. You are my beloved. The only creature in the world I care more about than myself. Number two, at first I too was wondering about lack of powers. My apparent connection to Penny's thoughts when you were her maker. I think if you think about it you will come to the same conclusion I did." He says and looks at her expectantly. Amy just shrugs and wipes her air out of her face.

"I don't know!" She says miserably.

"I have control over Penny because you have control over Penny. You and I are irrevocably tied in all things now." He says and she shakes her head no." I am sure you are feeling my emotions just I am feeling yours." He asks quizzically not understanding how she is doubting it.

"That I know...I just don't understand how you have retained all the power while I am just a shell Of my former self." she sighs.

"Now I am a shell with you. I can't hear any thought my senses are dulled,I almost feel..human again." He says ruefully.

"I feel the same way. Why do you feel that way now when before you felt like one of your superheroes?" Amy asks.

"What did I just do?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Turned Leonard!" Amy says understanding dawning on her face.

"And what did you do last night?" He asks.

"Turned Penny! You think that has something to do with my weakened state?" Amy asks him and he shakes his head yes.

"Neither of us have been makers before. We had no idea what to expect going in. Penny took a lot of blood from you. Penny has your blood, and her old human blood still. Making her stronger than you in your weakened state. You're depleted, we need you to regain some strength. I would like you to try and use my blood infusing technique. That would be the quickest way to replenish. That or go find a human to drain."

"I would love to try your infusion. However we have two new baby vampires we have to baby sit. There is no way for us to go back to the lab and do it." She says.

"I never said we had to go back to the lab. I have all the equipment I need right here."

"How?" She asks as he gets up and goes to his closet pulling out an IV stand.

"It wasn't always practical for me to do my experiments in the lab. So I brought my work home a lot." He tells her as he wheels the IV stand over to the bed.

Then he kneels down on the floor and pulls out a refrigerated case. The case is filled with bags of blood. Sheldon pulls out two bags of blood and begins attaching tubing to them. Amy watches with interest as he sets everything up.

"You have skill, I am surprised you never took up medicine." Amy teases and Sheldon wrinkles up his nose not understanding the skill.

"I dabbled in medicine for awhile. However humans and their yucky squishy parts intolerable. However observing them was vital in developing my inventions." he muses as he taps a needle and observes the blood flowing to it.

"How long does this take?" Amy asks nervously.

"On average about eight hours. The normal length of a human sleep cycle. I found that convenient with Leonard constant questioning of me. Otherwise if I retired to my room for that long he was sure to disturb me. Now lay back against the pillows." he orders and she does as he asks.

Sheldon gathers pillows from the other side of the bed and lifts her legs placing them underneath. So that her legs are elevated. The he take another pillow and props her arm up on it. Facing it upwards so that her palm is out. Then he rubs along her arm with his long delicate fingers.

"Sheldon I still don't know about this." Amy says worried as he finds what he is looking for a moves to prick her with the needle.

"You don't trust me?" he asks a bit wounded taking the needle away..

It wasn't that she didn't trust him. Amy had just given him her life. She had proven how deep her faith in him was. However recent events had nervous. Sheldon had said there was a coup to be made on her throne. What if this was the coup, Someone on the inside had found out about her silly school girl obsession with had been sent to usurp her power. He had her change Penny so that could both overtake her, while she was weakened. Now he was just draining her so they could use her blood. The irrational thoughts were starting to overtake her. Then he places a hand against her temple and looks at her with imploring eyes.

"I would never hurt you. You are tired. You are drained. You are weak. Let me make you strong again. Let me take care of you." he begs and she stares into his eyes and she knows he speaks the truth. It has been a long couple of days. The few sips of blood she has had are not enough to replenish what has been taken from her.

"Okay." she agrees and he bends down and kisses the spot in the crook of her arm before he inserts the IV and taps it to get the blood to flow.

"Now You will be tethered here for quite awhile. So I might as well join you. Leonard didn't take as much as Penny did. Still I find myself weakened." he says getting up and getting another stand from the closet. He sets up the IV like he did for Amy on the other side of the bed.

"You are doing this to yourself?" she questions.

"I do it all the time." he says laying sitting up and pricking himself in the arm and leaning against the headboard.

"I took all your pillows. Her take one back." she says moving to give him one but he stops her.

"I am comfortable." he says closing his eyes and leaning back. They sit in silence for a while. Until Amy can't take the quiet any longer. Her mind is still going a million miles an hours and she wants to talk about something.. Anything.

"Sheldon?" she asks tentatively

"What?' he asks opening an eye.

"Tell me a secret." she says and he turns his head to look at her with a quizzical expression.

"Like what?" he asks confused.

"Tell me something about you that no one knows." she says and he sighs.

"Save for yourself no one knows much about me at all. Just the feed bits that I give them." he tells her. Not thwarted she tries asking a different way.

"What's something you wish you could tell the others? Something you wish people did know about you?" she asks him.

"Besides that I am a demon that could snap their necks if they cross me?" he asks and she looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"You are being purposely obtuse and you know it." she says and he smiles at her.

"Okay… how about this. You know the leader of the other faction? Kripke?'

"Of course, it was during a meeting with him that I was forced to drink from a human. The man is deplorable and I detest him." Amy sniffs.

"I do too, he is my arch nemesis. Yet we started out as friends." he says looking at her knowing that will garner a reaction.

"I can't see you two as friends he is so...flashy… Not your style at all." Amy says curiously.

"He wasn't always like that. When we first met we were two vampires both turned for our intelligence. Hungry to unravel the mysteries of our kind. We worked side by side for decades sharing knowledge with each other. " Sheldon pauses and Amy strokes his arm with her free hand.

"What happened?" Amy asks

"We started to go on different paths. Kripke wanted knowledge for power. He wanted to turn humans into our slaves. Turn vampires into a master race. I broke away from him and he was upset, his research was never as advanced as mine." Sheldon tells her smugly. "He tried to steal my research at one point. I never quite trusted anyone again , I remembered to keep my distance...Until Leonard.. " he says.

"I know you're upset he had to be changed." Amy says apologetically

"At least he got to choose in the end." Sheldon says quietly gripping her hand. "I just hope when he wakes up he is satisfied with his decision." Sheldon says shutting his eyes again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day after work Howard and Raj climb the staircase to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Neither of them were at work that day. Neither of them would answer their phone calls or texts. As far as Howard could tell they had not been online at all. Which was very weird for them.

"I'm telling you Sheldon's creepy girlfriend murdered them." Raj says.

"I wouldn't be shocked. It would be just like Sheldon to finally land a girl. Only for her to turn into a homicidal maniac." Howard agrees.

"Speaking of landing a girl. We have been so worried about Leonard and Sheldon you never told me about dinner with Sheldon"s hot office mate,

"There's not much to tell." Howard says evasively not wanted to tell Raj how she bailed on him before dinner even came. "Let's just say she was not my type." Howard shrugs.

"Oh please, she was exactly your type. A woman who breathes." Raj laughs.

"Breathing is overrated." Howard jokes as they reach the apartment door and knock. When no one answers they knock again.

"Weird where could they be?" Raj wonders.

"I don't know but I am starting to get worried." Howard says turning the door handle . Shocked when the door creaks open for them.

"Should we go in?" Raj asks peeking behind Howard into a pitch black apartment.

" Yes, we are their best friends. If anyone should discover their corpses it should be us." Howard says and Raj nods in agreement as they enter the apartment. Raj walks in on tiptoes. "What are you doing?" Howard scolds. "We aren't the Scooby Doo gang."

"Are you sure because you have Velma's hair cut and Fred's fashion sense." Raj says back and Howard is stumped.

"Yeah well… shut up." Howard tells him as they walk around the apartment. "Leonard? Sheldon?" Howard yells.

"Olly Olly oxen free! Ready or not here we come!" Raj yells and Howard slaps him.

"They aren't playing hide and go seek!" Howard says shaking his head.

"Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood." Raj says rubbing his arm.

"Our best friends are missing and possibly murdered. This is not a light mood situation." Howard hisses at him as they walk through the apartment. They get to Leonard's door and find it is locked. So they move to Sheldon's door and the door opens.

"You ready to see what's inside?" Raj asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Howard says throwing the door open and bursting in. The sight that greets them is so terrible that they both scream and shut the door. Running out of the apartment and shutting the door.

"I was not ready dude." Raj says as the sprint down the stairs.

"No one will ever be ready for that." Howard agrees.

 **What did they see? Will Penny be good or evil? I want to know your guesses.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon stretches his muscles they taught and strong. Like he could hold the world in his hands like Atlas. Unlike Atlas however he would not feel crushed under its weight. Sheldon felt like if he wanted to he could crush the world to dust between his fingers and not feel any guilt. It is a dangerous feeling, and he knows it. In the thousand years he has walked the earth this is the first time he has felt alive. Even when his heart pumped blood through his veins he never felt like this.

After their transfusion was complete they both felt the affects. Looking at each other with a sense of wonder. All the colors seemed clearer, like they could see colors that were invisible before. They could hear each other's thoughts clearly now. Sheldon had almost apologized out loud when he heard his salacious thoughts about her. His desire to rip her out of her clothes. To taste every inch of her porcelain skin. Far from being offended. Amy had attacked him like a lioness on the prowl. Sharing her thoughts of him, how strong her desire for him ran. They were like wild animals in heat.

There was not surface in his room they had not had each other on. They made love on the bed until the wood splintered beneath them. From their they had moved to his book shelf until the boards broke. Spilling the comics he had carefully preserved for decades all over the floor. He didn't even care, he was beyond them now. Before he had even met her he was willing to give up everything for her. There was nothing in the world he wouldn't sacrifice for her now.

Then they had moved to the ceiling, to the Howard and Raj had barged in they had been relatively tame. They had walked in with him standing behind her. Amy's hands wrapped backwards around for support as he thrusted into her. His mouth biting into her neck tasting her blood that was like the nectar of the gods to him.

For a while he wondered how they would know when to stop. They never tired and their energy was on high. Not even the wreckage around them was enough to make him stop. How shocked Raj and Howard must have been to find after years of jabes it was he who was the master of carnal relations. They were constantly seeking out what they couldn't even enjoy on the level he could. Their sticky fumblings with faceless girls were nothing compared to what he had with Amy. He doubted anyone living or dead had ever shared a connection like they had.

Sheldon looks down at her in there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. With Penny they were unstoppable. With a little more planning they could take back what was theirs. They could rule over the rest of the vampires without question. Under their rule humans and vampires would walk the earth together as equals. No more hiding in the so called coffin. The thought of something so close. Yet still so far away was almost painful. He was never known for his patience, he didn't know how long he could wait before he tried to overtake Kripke. Show him once and for all who was the better vampire.

Amy can feel his agitation,hear his dark thoughts. So she tries to draw him out of it. There was nothing to be down now. As strong as they were they couldn't just go barge in and take down Kripke with just them and two untrained newborns. A successful coup would take time and planning. Kripke would see a direct attack a mile away. What they needed was to get someone on the inside. For now all she could do was try and get him to focus on something else. Tonight they had to indoctrinate Leonard into their world.

"Why did they run out of here like that?" Amy asks lounging on Sheldon's chest like a contented cat.

"Who knows they have always been odd." Sheldon tells her distracted.

"Were not going to have to turn them now are we?" Amy jokes knowing that will get a rise out of him and she is rewarded when he looks at her like she is crazy.

"Them? They would make the sorriest bunch of vampires to ever walk the earth. I would not inflict them upon our race." Sheldon huffs.

"I was kidding! Of course I would never suggest those two for the transformation. Our kind is at a crossroads we need to only turn the best and brightest.." Amy says rolling her eyes. "Speaking of sorry vampires should we check on our wards?" she asks getting up and going to his closet to select a new outfit. Her previous one had been ripped to shreds.

"I suppose so. I can't hear his heartbeat anymore. Transformation should be complete by now." Sheldon agrees joining her to get dressed.

"I would love to see her try and glamour me now." Amy says and Sheldon pulls her face towards his.

"Yes darling. I would love to see her try." Sheldon says kissing her softly. She smiles at him coyly watching him dress. Contemplating ripping the new set of clothes off his body too. "Don"t even think about it. This is my best robot shirt." he says looking at her warningly having read her thoughts and she pouts at him.

"It's safe for now." she says winking then walking out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All he remembers is waking up with Penny all over him. Everything else is just snippets. His hand covered in blood. Sheldon's pale concerned face. His deep voice filled with remorse. Saying he never wanted this for him. That he wanted him to have a choice. Then the hours he had spent in agony. His body being raked over hot coals. Being stuck in the worst asthma attack of his life and not being able to reach his inhaler. Waking up next to Penny wrapped around him like a vine.

"We have to get out of here." She told him urgently in a hushed whisper.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Sheldon he isn't who you think he is. He is a evil killer. His little girlfriend too. I saw them murder Kurt. They murdered me! They murdered you!" Penny tells him. Pulling his a to make him sit up. He feels strangely conflicted. The urgency in Penny's eyes are telling him he needs to move. Yet he feels rooted to the spot. Like even if he wanted to leave he could'nt.

"Penny we're right here. How could they have murdered us?" He asks her.

"Think about it Leonard do you feel any different?" She implores. He did feel different. His asthma is gone, his sinus feel clearer than they ever have. He feels healthy and strong which are two things he never felt.

"Very different actually." He agrees. Feeling his head to check for a fever. Oddly his head feels cool to the touc. More than cool, it's ice cold like he has been sitting in an ice bath. He looks at Penny, who if it is even possible looks more beautiful than before. Her face is perfect pale and poreless,her topaz eyes shine like stars in her face. The dark roots that peek out are gone and her hair is a bright platinum blonde. "Whhat's going on?"

"Like I said they murdered you. Well they would say the opposite. They would say they gave you eternal life or something like that." Penny says rolling her eyes.

"Eternal life? You mean being immortal? Like a vampire or something? Penny you know that is not possible vampires don't exist." Leonard says dumbfounded.

Just then Sheldon and Amy walk into Leonard's room. Finding Both him and Penny sitting up on the bed. Penny stands up and walks over to Amy. Her blonde hair wild around her head from lying beside Leonard for so long. Penny turns her hazel eyes on Amy.

"We are leaving now." In a commanding tone. Sheldon wants to interfere lest Amy be glamoured again by this she devil.

"I don't think so." Amy says and without raising a finger Penny is flung backwards against the wall. "Did you see that!" she says turning to Sheldon excitedly. " I did that with my mind!"

"I knew you would be magnificent once you had your rest." Sheldon agrees walking closer to her with a haughty expression on his face.

"Can.. can I do that too?" Leonard asks looking between Penny and Amy stunned.

"Hardly." Sheldon says walking up to Leonard. "Your human blood is still coursing through your veins so you may retin a little strength for a few days. Other than that you are as unremarkable a vampire as you were a human. Mediocre in every way, not to say that is bad! The world needs mediocrity to make the exemplary shine all the more." Sheldon says sympathetically Leonard puts on his glasses to look at him then takes them off shocked.

"I don't need glasses anymore? I have worn glasses since I was a year old." Leonard asks setting them back down. Amazed that he can see clearly without them. That his thick prescription lenses make the world more blurry.

"No, not anymore your eyesight is improved by being a vampire." Amy tells him.

"Why do you wear them?" he asks dumbly and she shrugs.

"Vanity? I like the way they look on me. Don't they make me look cute?" She says flipping her glasses up and down seductively.

"Very attractive." Leonard mumbles confused. Still unsure if he is in some elaborate dream. He looks at Penny who is just starting to rise again.

"You can't keep us here. " Penny says turning her eyes on Sheldon.

"Oh honey, that isn't going to work on me." He tells her condescendingly. Mocking the way Penny talks.

"Can someone just please explain to me what's going on?" Leonard asks standing up. Still struggling come to terms with the fact he is now a vampire. "You keep saying I am a vampire, you guys know that is not possible. This isn't an Anne Rice novel or a HBO show. This is real life."

"Then how do you explain, your clear vision? Your keen senses. Can't you smell it Leonard? As a human you could barely smell things right under your nose. Now tell me what do you smell?" Sheldon asks and Leonard takes a deep breath. Then finds the breath is unnecessary his lungs can function without it. It is an odd sensation not gasping and struggling for air. To inhale through his nose with no blockage.

"I smell Penny, her perfume that always makes me sneeze. Only now I don't have to sneeze, I can just smell jasmine, and vanilla. I can smell Mrs. Vartabedians cooking down the hall, cabbage." Leonard says almost gagging the smell of food making his stomach roil. "Something else that I can't place, it is sweet and it's making my mouth water."

"That would be 's blood. You are craving her." Amy says in her flat voice and Leonard looks at her shocked.

"I don't want to eat Mrs. Vartebedian." Leonard says horrified.

"Excellent! First day and you are already a star pupil." Sheldon says patting him on the back. "I myself have never had a drop of human blood. Amy has only done so on a few occasions. Now your girlfriend here the first thing she did was race down to your room and attempt to suck you dry." Sheldon says and Leonard looks at her shocked.

"You said Sheldon killed me." He says and Penny looks guilty.

"You might not have died." She says looking down.

"In the end you begged Sheldon to save you. To give you eternal life. Without his gift you would be a corpse at the bottom of the elevator shaft." Amy says casually examining her nails.

"So I don't have to drink blood if I don't want too?" Leonard asks again.

"No, in fact we are embarking on a battle that would free us from being slaves to blood forever. I have developed a synthetic blood substitute. Right now it has to be infused. However, I think that I may have discovered the key to an ingestible version. Until then you can survive on infusions or bagged blood. Without ever taking a life."

"I don't want to kill anyone. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd taken away someone's mother, or father, sister, or brother." Penny snorts derisively annoyed with Leonard.

"Speaking of families ask them what will happen to yours now." Penny says wanting Leonard mad at them.

"Sadly, you will not be able to communicate with them anymore. Until we defeat Kripke and gain or right to be out of the is not safe for you to communicate with anyone from your former life." Sheldon tells him.

"So I can never speak to my mother again?" Leonard asks.

"Afraid not." Amy says sympathetically.

"This day keeps getting better and better." Leonard says happily, then his smile fades." I will miss my dad though."

"Sheldon! I think your little friend here has a gift. I missed it before because I just thought Penny's signal was so strong. I can see now Leonard as the gift of empathy and human compassion. Two traits mostly lost in the transition from human to vampire." Amy says walking up to Leonard and scrutinizing him closely.

"Two traits that will be most helpful to our cause." Sheldon says agreeing with the assessment he hears in Amy's head.

"You keep mentioning Kripke and a cause. Can you please enlighten me on what that's all about?"

"Certainly." Sheldon says.

Then he launches into a lengthy explanation of the rivalry between them. What he and Amy are fighting for. What's at stake if their side is to lose. Leonard listens closely. Asking intelligent questions. At the end he is fully committed to the cause.

"So what do we do to defeat this Kripke guy?" Leonard asks.

"Hang in a sec! They say this Kripke guy is the bad guy. How do we know that? They could be lying to us!" Penny accuses. Still mistrustful of Sheldon and Amy. Ever since she found out she had been living next to a vampire for almost four years with never knowing it.

"Penny they are the good guys we have to help them." Leonard tells her. "How can you not see that? What these other vampires want to do is eradicate humankind. In a few years all humans will be killed or turned. Then what would they do?" Leonard asks Sheldon.

"The last we heard they were looking into finding ways to harvest humans. Keep them just for a blood supply. Not unlike a farmer with a herd of dairy cattle." Amy says.

"Fine, that does sound pretty bad. How do we stop the bad dudes?" Penny asks.

"We need to infiltrate their lair and take out their leader. Without Kripkes poisonous influence I think the rest of his lackeys will scatter. That is why we needed you Penny. Most vampires have the ability to glamour humans into doing their bidding. You however have the ability to also convince vampires into doing yours." Sheldon tells her.

"Great any ideas on how to do that?" Penny asks snarkily.

"A few, and we will need you and your crazy eyes to do it." Sheldon tells her.

"Why was I afraid of that?" Penny sighs.


	12. Chapter 12

When Raj gets to his apartment he immediately goes to his fridge and grabs an open bottle of white wine inside. He empties the rest of the bottle into a glass and sinks onto his couch. He switches on the TV not even noticing what is playing. The images he sees are the ones he saw from earlier. One glass was not going to be enough to was the images out of his head.

Sheldon, the man who had always been ambivalent to sex. Giving it to a girl from behind, while standing up, a move he had never mastered. Tbe behind them was broken. He can only imagine what they were doing to make that happen.

Raj hated that Sheldon had a girl when he did not. Sheldon did not even seek women out and Raj had been on the hunt since he was sixteen. He didn't even think Sheldon's girlfriend was that attractive when he first saw her. Until he saw her without her clothes on and now she won't leave his mind.

As horrified as he had been to walk in on it. Raj also had to admit that he was very turned on by it. It made him feel guilty and shameful that it did. He had seen dirty movies before, watched porn on the internet. This was different, something about it being in the flesh made it more exciting. There had been something hypnotic about the way their bodies moved together. The look of ecstasy on Amy's face. Her arms lifted backwards like she was crucified on Sheldon's body. The possessiveness of Sheldon's hands on her was beautiful like a poem. The way he saw them standing there but did not stop.

Part of him wonders what he would have done if Howard had not been there and suggest they run. He allows himself to have a fantasy as he sips his wine.

He imagines walking in and closing the door. Standing still and watching as Sheldon takes his woman. They don't mind him being there, they like him watching them. It makes their love making feel more dangerous and alluring. Amy would lock eyes with him. Making him feel like she was imagining him as the one behind her. Then she would motion him over. Beckoning him with one finger. Slowly he would walk to would break away from Sheldon meet him halfway and tug off his pants and get on her knees. Sheldon would watch her with that same possessive look. Knowing no matter what she does, she is his. This is just a game to them and Raj is happy to play a part. Amy takes him into her small hand he looks huge wrapped in her dainty fingers. Just as her soft mouth is about to wrap around him.A loud knock sounds on the door breaking the spell.

Raj feels ashamed fantasizing about his friends girl like that. A little bothered how Sheldon being present had made the fantasy even hotter. As he stands to answer the door he is unpleasantly achy. Raj Adjusts himself to to hide his erection from the person on the other side of the door. Annoyed he thinks it is just Howard. Probably wanting to play video games to take his mind off what he just saw. Instead he sees a beautiful blonde woman.

When he opens the door he sees Dr. Seropian standing there. Looking lovely and lost. Her pale blonde hair swept back from her pale face. Her skin is milky white and blends in with cream colored sweater dress.

"Raj you have to help me." She says her voice small and broken. Her ice blue eyes pierce his deep brown ones and he is spellbound.

"Whatever you need." Raj assures her, letting her inside his apartment.

All thoughts of how and why she is here disappear from his head. It never occurs to him that they have barely spoken. That she had just been on a date with his best friend that did not end well. The only thing he can think of is how much he wants to help her. Save her from whatever terrors are tracking her down.

Wringing her hands she goes to his couch and sits down. He sits down beside her, uncomfortably aware of his erection he had since before her arrival. She turns to him and looks like she wants to speak but can't get the words out. Unsure what to do he picks up his abandoned glass of wine and offers it to her. Thinking maybe the wine will loosen her lips.

"Would you like some wine ?" He asks weakly. She shakes her head no.

"I prefer red and please call me Claire." She says.

"Claire, can you tell me what's wrong?" He implores and she looks around like she might have been followed here.

"They're after me. They killed him and now they will kill me too." She says.

"Who's after you?" He asks.

"Your friends, Sheldon and Amy. They are coming for me." She tells him.

"Sheldon isn't capable of hurting anyone." Raj says confused.

"Tell that to Kurt. They killed him and then dumped him down the elevator shaft." Claire tells him.

"Why would he do that?Sheldon didn't even know Kurt. "Then Raj remembers the call. How Sheldon had met Kurt downstairs. Kurt calling Sheldon Master. "Claire what's going on?" He asks .

"Your friends are not who they claim to be." She tells him.

"Who are they then?" He asks starting to feel freaked out.

"They are vampires Raj." Claire tells him.

Kk

"Vampires… They don't exist…" Raj stammers. Claire leans in very close to his face. Her eyes bore into his and he starts to feel light headed. All the signs flood back to him and he feels sick. Sheldon's pale and ice cold skin. His blank expressionless face. How in the years he had known him he as not aged, not changed at all. His sudden departure and then reappearance with this enigmatic Amy.

"Don't we?" She asks and suddenly he is aware of her fangs as she straddles his lap and kisses him deeply. He is faintly aware of a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. More aware of his erection that is now straining painfully against his pants. Raj places his hands on her behind and squeezes. Claire breaks away from him her mouth stained red from his blood. It's only then that the spell is broken and he gets frightened.

"Get off me." He says weakly as he tries to push her off. Claire is strong and she holds him down. What happened to a Hindu who was turned into a vampire? Raj wondered as he looks at her red fangs. He would never be reincarnated if he was alive forever. Would crosses still scare him even if he wasn't Christian. Was that why Sheldon was an atheist he couldn't look at crosses? All of his favorite food were covered in garlic. You'll be drinking blood silly he chides himself.

"What's wrong Raj? Don't you want me anymore?" She asks brushing his neck with her sharp teeth. Raj can feel a cut forming and he whimpers. He shuts his eyes tight against the pain. "Don't worry, we will take good care of you. The master instructed me not to kill you. You're going to be the bait." She Murmurs into his suddenly her weight is off of him.

"Bait how?" He hears Sheldon's distinctive voice ask.

"I'd rather die than tell you anything." Claire says.

"Very well. It just so happens I have grown a taste for killing." Sheldon says.

Raj opens his eyes and sees Sheldon holding Claire by the throat. His head cocked to the side his eyes dark like a sharks. It is so scary that it makes Sheldon's blood run cold.

"Wait! Kripke needs to lure you all to his lair. His master wants you all dead tonight. His balls are in a vise and he needs it done fast." Claire tells him kicking her dangling legs. Trying in vain to kick Sheldon.

"Interesting so Kripke is not the mastermind? If not him then who is it? Who is behind all this?" He demands squeezing her throat tighter.

"I don't know! I am not high up enough on the food chain. I'm not even sure if Kripke knows who it really is. All I know is that it was someone in the Queens confidence. Someone Close enough to her that she was able stage this coup." Claire says desperately

"Then it seems you have outlived your usefulness to me." Sheldon says and then Raj hears a sickening crack and Claire goes limp. Sheldon tosses her limp body on the floor like a rag.

"Someone close to me?" That leaves very few people. Then he yelps as he feels cold hands touch his neck. He twists his head to the side and sees Amy examining his neck. "Wound is deep but he'll heal. We won't have to turn him." Amy says to Sheldon and then to his surprise she licks the cut. A thrill of shock and lust shoot through his body. His naughty fantasy flashes in his mind. "My saliva will heal you quickly. Otherwise you might bleed out." She explains as she pulls away.

"It's none of us in the council." Sheldon says tapping his chin in thought. I myself barely knew your location until I was summoned."

"There were only three people close enough to me to know my secrets." Amy says. "You're one of them and the other is dead." Amy tells him.

O

"What did we miss?" Penny asks as she walks into the apartment.

"Yeah you two jetted off like the wonder twins. We can't keep up with you. " Leonard says walking in behind Penny. Raj can see a noticeable difference in both Penny and Leonard. Without being told he knows that they have been changed.

"How did you know Raj was in trouble anyways?" Penny asks sitting on the other side of Raj.

"We sensed him. We could smell his fear…" Sheldon explains flippantly. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Can we smell fear?" Leonard asks.

U"In time perhaps. It is a skill you have to hone." Amy tells him.

"Who's the dead chick?" Penny asks looking at Claire's lifeless body.

"One of Kripke's lackeys. Previously she was stationed in the office next to mine. An ill conceived attempt to gather information from me. They thought she would be able to seduce me to their side." Sheldon says kicking Claire with his toe and Penny snorts.

"Boy! They didn't do their re-con very good did they? If they thought you could be seduced." Penny says laughing.

"No they didn't. Kripke is blinded by his own hubris. Unable to conceive of a world that is not ruled by thinking with one's penis." Sheldon agrees. "However speaking of thinking with one's penis. Penny you are our ticket into his compound. What with your skill and your lifetime in practicing the art of sluttiness. You'll get us right in there."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear how insulting that was." Penny tells him.

"Excuse me?" Raj asks finally finding his voice. "What the hell is going on and when did all of of my friends become creatures of the undead."

"Sheldon and Amy have always been vampires. Penny and I just a few days ago." Leonard tells Raj who is not soothed by the information.

"What about Howard? Is he okay?" Raj asks.

"As far as we know he is fine." Amy assures him. Then she turns to Penny. "You're going to have to glamour him. Make him think that this never happened."

"Why do I have to do it? Penny asks annoyed.

"Because this is your gift and you need to develop it. Give him a nice memory won't you?" Amy says patting his head and getting up.

Penny gets up too and leans over Raj placing both her hands on his thighs. She looks into his eyes. Her hazel eyes hypnotizing him the longer he stares into them. His faces relaxes into an almost drugged calm.

"Listen Raj." She says in a commanding tone.

"Yes my vanilla scented goddess?" He says smiling.

"You came home drank a bottle of wine and then passed out on the couch. Then you had really vivid dreams that were so good they felt real. And...uh… That's what happened." Penny tells him and to their surprise he slumps down on the couch in a deep sleep.

"A for power of suggestion F for development of story." Sheldon says drily.

"Yeah couldn't you have given him a better story?" Leonard asks her. "I mean he almost died tonight."

"What would you have said?" Penny says glowering at Leonard.

"That he went out to the clubs with Raj. Where he met a beautiful woman who he took home. They had a night full of passion that flamed bright. Frightened by the passion she left him in the early hours of the morning. With the promise that she would never forget him." Leonard says.

"Damn that was good. Raj would eat that crap up. Do what he said." Penny tells Raj

"Now that's settled." Sheldon says exhausted. "We need to get to Kripke as quickly as possible."

"Agreed. I think I know who is behind all if this too." Amy tells them."i'll explaIn on the way."

They all leave the apartment. Taking Claire's body with them, dumping it in a alley knowing it will be ash in the morning.

 **Last Chapter up next! Thank you you all the support you give this quirky little story!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You've got to be kidding me." Penny says in disgust looking at the building they just walked up to. "You said we were going to some guy's lair."

"This is his lair." Sheldon says shaking his head in disapproval. "I told you Kripke loved excess."

"This is a strip club! I thought you meant he had a giant castle built in the Hollywood Hills." Penny says.

"I mean I can see why he chose it. Sheldon said he refused the sun treatment. So Windows blacked out all the time are a plus." Leonard says judiciously and Penny gives him a look. "I didn't say I would do it. I can just see its practical implications of it."

"Not to mention the revolving door of willing bodies to feed on." Amy says disgusted.

"Humans volunteer for this?" Penny asks curiously.

"Volunteer no, however the typically the type of woman willing to do this line of work. Is also the type of woman not many people won't miss when they disappear." Amy says looking up at the building."He chooses his victims wisely selecting the runaways, the failed actresses, the wannabe models. When they go most assume they've just run off into the night again."

"I was an actress far from my family. If I went missing someone would notice. They would send a search party from Nebraska to look for me if they had to." Penny defends.

"From that group he selects the ones without families or people to care when they are gone." Amy says shrugging her shoulders.

"Once in awhile he chooses to make a statement to the world. Do you have any knowledge of the Black Dahlia case." Sheldon asks Leonard and Penny.

"I might have seen a TV movie or something." Penny says.

"That was that old murder from the forties right? They found a wannabe starlet in a vacant LA lot with her mouth slit like Jokers. Her body drained of blood and surgically cut up." Leonard asks.

"That was the work of Kripke. A statement to our side of the cause that some vampires prefered to remain in the coffin. That murder and mayhem would ensue if we pushed further. Kripke's flair for the dramatic was evident in that one" Sheldon sniffs the bad blood evident between them.

"So he just collects young women and no one does anything about it?" Penny says disbelieving.

"While we don't approve of what he is doing. He is not violating any vampire laws. Always careful to toe the line." Amy sighs thinking of the many times she wanted to shut places like this down and had been thwarted.

"The women go in but do they come back out the name of the establishment. Subtlety is not Kripke's style is it." Leonard muses looking up at the marquee

"The Body Farm." Penny reads rolling her eyes. Her former self feeling the flickers of anger that innocent girls like how she used to be were being used like this." Alright let's kill this fucker." she says cracking her knuckles.

"Easy killer." Sheldon tells her. "I want him dead more than anyone. However like you said we need to do our recon first. I need you to get into his inner lair. Gain his trust. Then find out who the real brains behind all of this is."

"Oh yeah and do all of that in say...an hour in a half?" penny jokes but the sarcasm is lost on Sheldon.

"Preferably quicker." He affirms.

"It will be easier than you think with your gift." Amy assures her.

"You're just his type. He is always looking for vampires with your physical attributes to use as playthings and minions." Sheldon tells her.

"Gross." Penny moans. "No wonder you made me change into this." Penny says looking at the outfit Sheldon had plucked from her closet and insist she wear. Telling her she would need to look as much like a streetwalker as possible.

"Well chop chop, off you go quick like a bunny." he tells her. Penny glares at him but walks off in the direction of the building.

"Penny!" Amy calls making her turn around to look at her. As Amy glides up to her. "Remember as your maker I can see what you see, you won't really be alone in there."

"Thanks." Penny says. "That helps actually."

"Instill think one of us go with her as back up." Leonard says worried watching Penny disappear into the building.

"Sheldon and I are too recognizable and you can't be trusted to let Penny do her thing and not act like the hero and try and save her." Amy tells him. "I will have eyes and ears on her all the time."

"Besides we have a more important job for you little buddy." Sheldon tells him.

"Why am I already worried?" Leonard says

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny strides in the club. Knowing from experience that the most important thing is to always look like you belong someplace. The first room is a huge lobby decked out in black and purple velvets. A giant vampire bouncer stands at a rope with his arms crossed. He is wearing sunglasses and Penny worries her eye trick might not work. She wishes Amy was here to give her advice. Penny walks up to him slowly using her catwalk.

"You here for a job?" he asks gruffly.

"Maybe." Penny says coquettishly biting her lip with her fang. He gives her a slow smile and nods his head.

"Oh yeah. Little boss man is going to love you. Come with me." He tells her closing the door to the entrance off and leading her away through the club. The club looks like the typical dance club. There are the usual types of patrons men in business suits sipping drinks and look at the girls on stage. The bouncer leads her behind a curtain to what looks like a he taps on it it slides open to reveal a staircase. "Up the stairs take a left. You can't miss it." he tells her then he slides the wall closed behind her.

Penny climbs the staircase which is stone and crafted to look like one from a castle. Even though the rest of the building is fairly new. Penny climbs up the stairs and enters a dark room lit only by a few low torch lamps on the wall. The room is decorated in the same black, purple and red velvets of the lobby. In the middle of the room is a giant throne turned around to face a huge fireplace. It's all so cliche and cheesy. That for a moment Penny thinks she must be in the wrong place.

"I swear to god Claire you better have what I asked for or your ass is grass." A voice says and Penny has to stifle a laugh. He sounds less like a vampire boss and more like Elmer Fudd.

"I'm not Claire. I'm Penny I heard you might have a job." Penny says and Kripke gets up and walks around his chair. Giving her a lascivious look that creeps her out.

"Oh I certainly could think of several jobs for you. Go ahead and dance for me and we will see." Kripke says walking back around his chair and Penny follows him.

"Dance for you? I mean my skills are so much better than just dancing. Shouldn't we leave that for the humans?" Penny asks batting her eyes.

"It takes more than waltzing in here to become my right hand man... What did you say your name was again?" He asks her.

"Penny."

"Penny? Not hot enough for one of my girls. From now on your Roxanne." He says and she has to refrain from rolling her eyes at him.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as I have a job." Penny tells him demurely.

"Alright now we're talking. So come on ,sexy show me what you got." Kripke says setting back in his throne and steepling his fingers on his chin.

"I work better to music." Penny says stalling. Before she had almost been on the fence about where she stood with Kripke. Sheldon and Amy told her that Kripke was the bad guy but how did she know. All she had was what they told her and at the moment she didn't feel like they were the most trustworthy people either. Yet the way Kripke was looking at her and the array of pictures on his walls showing girls bond and bleeding told her all she needed to know. Sheldon and Amy might be soulless demons but they weren't evil. This guy was as evil as they came.

"Of course." Kripke says and he snaps his fingers making a pulsing electronic beat come on. Penny starts slowly shimmying her hips. Dancing seductively and he nods his head in appreciation. "Nice very nice, but a little boring." Penny steps up her game and then straddles his lap. "Now we are talking." he says throwing his head back against his chair. Penny tilts his head to face her eyes and he leers at her before his face goes slack and passive.

"Works like a charm." Penny says smiling. "Okay Kripke, tell me who is behind all this."

"Behind what?" He asks blankly.

"Overthrowing the queen and trying to steal Sheldon's blood invention thingie." Penny says uncertainly.

"That was here right hand woman Emily. She has been planning this for decades. Laying in wait until the time was right to take over the throne. No one cares about Cooper and his fake blood. It tastes like shit and you have to transfuse it. He was just a distraction for the queen." Kripke tells her.

"So Sheldon is in on it?"penny asks surprised.

"Cooper? That pussy? No.. He would never be fit to be on our side. He's never even drank blood from a human before. No Emily, noticed that Queen Amelia was interested in Cooper. That she would follow him anywhere if she thought he was in danger. So she set up everything to make it look like Cooper was in danger to get the Queen away." Kripke tells her.

"Did she know what would happen when they had sex?" Penny asks. Thinking about the wonder twins and the super abilities.

"Sex? Are you high? Cooper is the 1000 year old virgin. Queen Amelia prides herself on being the virginal queen. Those two aren't getting busy anytime soon." Kripke laughs.

Penny smiles, oh they were in for a rude awakening. Their plan had backfired spectacularly. Suddenly she hears Amy's voice in her head. The sensation of someone else in her head was an unwelcome intrusion.

"Ask him what's next." Amy's voice says.

"So what is next? I mean you got the Queen where you want her." Penny asks him.

"We kill her! Her little pet Sheldon too. Then we make our move. Soon humans will just be on the earth to feed us like it always should have been."

"Penny you can kill him now." she heard Amy say

Without hesitation she grabs Kripke by the neck and twists. Like she saw Sheldon do with Claire. His head come sof with a satisfying pop. Penny tosses his head in the fire and watches it burn on the grate.

"What next?" she asks out loud hoping Amy can hear her and feeling silly. Liuke she is talking to a headless body.

"Come meet me outside. Then we will go meet the boys." Amy says as Penny walks out of the room.

"Where are the boys." Penny thinks.

"You'll see now come on." Amy says

Penny just shrugs her shoulders and walks away. No one in the club seems to sense anything is different. Penny wonders why, Kripke must not be a maker of anyone here or they would have surely felt it. As she comes to the bouncer he opens the rope for her and smiles.

"You get you a job girl? I bet little boss man lost his head when he saw you." he says leering at her over his glasses.

"You have no idea." Penny says blowing him a kiss as she walks out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 1 of 2**

"Where are we going?" Leonard asks Sheldon as they reach a nondescript office building.

"The vampire high council. They have to know what's going on. If we are to take on this rogue group of vampires we'll need back up." Sheldon tells him.

"Why didn't we just fly here? Why did we have to take my car?" Leonard asks him. It had taken them almost forty five minutes to drive there. Sheldon just looks at him like he is a bug who doesn't understand the english language.

"I can fly Leonard." He snips. "You cannot, go ahead try to fly." Sheldon says looking at him and crossing his arms. "Go ahead, I'll wait." He says and watches as Leonard stands on his tippy toes and flaps his arms like a baby bird. Sheldon looks at him disgusted. "That's why we couldn't fly here." Sheldon says shaking his head and walking to the building.

"How do you fly? Will I be able to do it soon?" Leonard asks Sheldon gliding beside him. Thinking smugly to himself that even if he couldn't fly he could certainly walk with style now.

"I have been walking this earth for over 1000 years. I've only been able to fly for a few short days. Don't know how it's possible. I helped create modern physics and what I can do shouldn't just be improbable. It should be impossible." Sheldon tells him. "It's something to do with my mating with Amy. Our strengths being combined."

"Did you know that would happen? Is that why you abandoned everything to be with her in Paris?" Leonard asks.

"No." Sheldon says with a hard look on his face. "If I thought being near her would have stripped me of all my power. I would have still dropped everything to be with her." He says solemnly. Even after all they have gone through it is still weird for Leonard to hear him talk like that.

"So Why didn't you take her in this important mission?" Leonard asks changing the subject. Still feeling he should be back helping Penny.

"Have you established a psychic connection with Penny that enables you to communicate without words?" Sheldon asks raising his eyebrows at him.

"Well...no…" Leonard admits. "I still don't understand why I couldn't just stay with Amy and Penny. You've already told me what a useless vampire I am."

"That is where you are wrong little buddy. You see here you are a most useful vampire to me."

"How so?" Leonard asks curiously. In is short life as a vampire Sheldon had done nothing but let him know how useless he was.

"You see over the years the council has been on me to create progeny. I have always balked. Not wanting to bring another soul into eternal damnation. " Sheldon says and Leonard is slightly touched. It wasn't like Sheldon to think of others.

"That's noble, I can understand your side of not wanting too." Leonard tells him.

"Also the responsibility of being a maker is astronomical. Its like owning a cat that never dies." Sheldon says shaking his head as they climb some stairs.

"Or you know having a child." Leonard points out.

"I suppose you could think of it that way. A child that is born an adult and feasts upon blood." Sheldon muses.

"That does sound like one hell of a birth announcement to make." Leonard jokes

"Anyway as I was saying. The council in an effort to expand our cause wanted me to make progeny. They wanted everyone on our side to turn a few select people. Raise them in our tradition so there were less bloodthirsty vamps out there. Given my high ranking in the council it has always been a point of contention that I have insofar refused to comply. You are here to show I have finally done so. An olive branch to curry favor to our side." He explains.

"Why do we need to curry favor? Isn't the council already on our side?"Leonard asks curiously.

"Yes, but in order to sway them into action we will need leverage. The council most likely knows about the coup on the queen. Yet so far they have not made contact or offered help. Why? The council are pacifists. They will want to resolve this with diplomacy. However the time for diplomacy has past. Now is the time for action." Sheldon says as they round a corner in the building.

"Will they be angry that you killed two of them already?" Leonard asks as they pause in front on a door that reads Jeanine Davis.

"You truly are the Reinfield to my Dracula." Sheldon says clapping him on the back. "You are also here to explain why action was completely necessary." Sheldon says rapping on the door three times. When the door is opened Leonard sees a beautiful black woman. She is dressed very professionally and welcomes them in warmly.

"Ah, Dr. Cooper I've been expecting you." She says waving her hand in front of two chairs asking them to sit.

"Interesting, I have been expecting to hear from you , yet I have heard nothing." Sheldon says sitting down and crossing his legs.

"I thought you may say something such as that Dr. Cooper. I can tell you that we are monitoring the situation closely."

"So closely that you allowed her to be overthrown?" Sheldon asks incredulously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We had intel that there was a mole in her midst. We also had intel that she had developed an infatuation with you. So you were sent on a mission to collect her for us. The queen had been quite recalcitrant to leave her post otherwise." Jeanine tells him.

"It's been nearly a week that the queen has been here. We have been hunted and attacked yet no one has come to our aide." Sheldon tells her

"You know that's not how we do things Doctor Cooper. You helped write our procedures you should know that better than anyone." she tells him the she looks to Leonard curiously. "Who is this might I ask."

"You will be happy to know that I have finally made progeny. This is Leonard my former minion, now progeny." Leonard gives him a dirt look at the word minion.

"Very good, Doctor Cooper it only took you five hundred years to comply." Jeanine says tightly.

"Better late than never. Now back to the subject of your flIppant attitude towards the queen and her safety. I had to kill two of the..."

"Doctor Cooper! You killed vampires? You know that is against our laws! No matter how noble you feel your cause was." Jeanine says angrily.

"My noble cause should be the same as your cause! The care and protection of our Queen. I mean who knows what would have happened if our mating hadn't caused me to gain new found strength. We might all be dead." Sheldon tells her angrily.

"Wait, what did you just say? You mated with the queen?" Jeanine says jumping up and rushing over to a bookshelf. "This can't be.." she murmurs as she stares at the books occasionally stroking the spines of few.

"Come now, you're not going to tell me that was breaking some vampire law? I know mating is not frowned upon in fact it is encourages. Yet another thing I've been pressured into trying throughout the ages. You should be happy." Jeanie does not say anything but grabs a book off the shelf and hands it to Sheldon.

"How familiar are you with the Lucem sanctam et extrema tenebris." she asks him and he rolls his eyes.

"The vampire bible? About as well versed as I am in the human bible. It's all just a bunch of stories and fables. Certainly nothing to guide your life by." Sheldon sniffs pushing the book away, but Jeanine pushes it closer again.

"If you had been versed the lore of our kind then you would have known that Amelia is a santus sanguinem." She says seriously.

"The holy blood?" Leonard asks.

"It's a well known fact she was the virgin queen.I don't need a book to tell me that." Sheldon sniffs.

"It's more than being turned as a virgin. If that's all it took then vampires would be turned at adolescence by the sanguinem is very rare. It is a vampire who even in human form exhibited extraordinary abilities. It is said that the power comes from the vampire remaining pure. That once the pureness is gone then the person is stripped of their power. It is why the queen was kept under lock and key. Amelia was the last of her kind. An asset that we could not afford to lose. Which is why you were sent to watch over her. There was no risk of you with your particular... proclivities to defile the queen."

"Amy wasn't stripped of her powers! She is stronger than she's ever been. Together we can fly, read minds.. I'm not sure there is anything we can't do…"

"It is written… a prophecy if you will. That when the last of the santus sanguinem comes to power. That she will meet her match, the lock to her key, that together they will lead our kind out of the darkness and into the light." she finished and looks around impressively

"That is complete and utter hogwash." Sheldon says disbelieving. "Next you'll be telling me a two people wearing fig leaves begat our entire world."

"Sheldon how can you dismiss it when you are living it?" Leonard asks confused. Before Sheldon can answer Amy and Penny burst through the door.

"Sheldon are you alright?" Amy asks.

"Fine... why? What happened with Kripke?" Sheldon asks getting up.

"He's dead. Penny killed him. Sheldon it's not safe here. Everything we know is a lie." Amy says.

"Queen Amelia." Jeannine says bowing. "What are you speaking of,What is a lie?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know the whole council must be in on it. Emily my assistant is the one overthrowing me. No one is after Sheldon and his blood substitute. It was all just a ruse. A ruse perpetrated by the us out of here or we will kill you too." Amy says baring her fangs.

"Queen Amelia! We are not your enemy! If you will remember Emily was not council approved. Yet in one of your fierce independent streak you insisted you be in control of your own inner circle." she tells Amy.

"I guess I did appoint Emily myself..." Amy admits meekly. "What about what Kripke said about Sheldon?"

"Kripke is merely a meat puppet to both sides. No one would trust him with any sensitive information. We have it on good authority that Sheldon and his blood transfusions are piquing the interest of vampires on both sides." she tells them then she shakes her head," I guess or only option at this point is to put the both of you in hiding. They won't stop until you are found."

"Or we fight!" Sheldon says standing up and slamming his hands on the desk making it crack in half. "I have been a pacifist my entire life. That won't work with these fiends. If we are to reclaim or power it be by force!"

"The council will need to meet on this. You understand that their are many things we need to discuss."

"The time for discussion has past it is time for action!" Sheldon protests.

"Dr. Cooper you know better than anyone that's not how we do things. The council is not one for taking rash action. Go home get some rest and the council will convene and return to you with an answer. If we stand and fight or if we let diplomacy rule"

"By then it could be too late!" Sheldon protests.

"Then it will be too late. You know our ways. Good day Dr. Cooper." Jeanine says shooing them out and shutting the door on them.


End file.
